


Arctic sun

by baeconandeggs, Kumo くも (kumo_is_kumo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, M/M, teenager!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/Kumo%20%E3%81%8F%E3%82%82
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun meet through mutual friends and hit it off instantly, but Chanyeol’s teenage son, Sehun, refuses to accept him as part of the family.





	Arctic sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALWrites/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Author's Note:** Dear recipient, you might recognize my writing style or you might not at all. This fic is dedicated solely to you (and to the mods and other readers too actually, but still), as I keep being reminded of you for all the time I was writing this. I hope this come up to your expectation and I hope I did your prompt justice! You are an amazing writer so I’m kinda nervous to gift this fic to you, but I really wish you would enjoy it. I tried to show the selfishness and the carelessness of a teenager’s feelings in this story, and also the simplicity in being in love, be it to a lover or family, I hope I did nice enough in that part. This might look kind of rushed to some people, so I would like to apologize in the beginning. Please enjoy this little writing of mine, everyone! Thank you to the mods for the chance to join this year’s exchange! Enjoy this story and thanks for everything!

“Mmh, what else?” Baekhyun says into the phone while pushing his shopping cart forward. It’s the time for him to do the bi-weekly shopping for his diner, filling up the cart to the top with the things they need daily.

“Don’t forget the flour, Baekhyun. It’s not the first time, we don’t need you to do it repeatedly.”

He laughs. “That was a onetime thing—”

“You did it three times. It’s not a onetime thing anymore.”

“You don’t have to phrase it that way, you know?” Baekhyun pouts while he grabs three bags of flour into the cart.

“Get back quickly! We have lots of things to do today.” And the call is over. Baekhyun huffs and puts his phone back into his pocket before he pushes his shopping cart to head to the cashier.

Owning a family diner in the middle of the city is one of the things Baekhyun is proud of. It’s not entirely his, but it was given by his parents to him once they retired and decided to travel all around the world. Baekhyun was all too excited to accept the responsibility, and despite him being too young at that time to take care of such big burden, he was sure his twenty seven years old back then would be able to handle it.

Seven years into the business, he feels way very proud of himself. The family diner grows bigger and people notice the place more often. They have regular customers everyday coming for the food they serve. Baekhyun is the sole owner of the place and he is helped by some of his friends and workers to run the business.

Overall, life has been very well for the years. The only thing his life doesn’t have right now is romance. It’s not really that important for now, as he is focused in expanding his business, but the tiniest part in his heart longs for someone he can rely on. His last relationship was three years ago with a younger man but they didn’t really work it.

  
  
  
  
  


“Oops.” Someone’s voice is heard and Baekhyun realizes that he bumps onto someone’s backside with his cart. He gasps and quickly retracts the wheeled cart, cursing himself for daydreaming while shopping.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay? I was not looking.” He apologizes, stepping back as he realizes how tall the person is. 

The man he bumps onto rubs a hand on his backside but he smiles at Baekhyun to convince him that it’s nothing. “I’m okay. Kind of hurting a bit but it won’t bruise. Don’t worry about it.”

Baekhyun gulps, “I’m sorry, it was completely my fault.”

The man laughs softly, “Nothing to worry about! I’m perfectly fine.” He says. Baekhyun nods and gives the other another apologizing bow before he scurries away in embarrassment.

  
  


***

  
  


“You take time too long.” Kyungsoo, one of his friends helping him in the diner, grumbles. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out, still acting like a complete kid, when he is already thirty four years old last month.

“It was traffic. There were so many cars.” He tries to reason.

Kyungsoo sighs and lifts the shopping bag out of the car. Baekhyun smiles as he watches his friend grumbling under his breath. It’s baking day and despite Kyungsoo loves baking, that guy is way too grumpy because the kitchen will be very cramped this day.

The diner is already pretty crowded with customers even though it’s still early. Baekhyun stands by the cashier counter as he runs his gaze here and there, feeling warmth seeps into his chest and feeling how proud he is of himself. People are eating and drinking the food and drink they serve and those people enjoy it.

There are business men talking over cups of coffee. There are high school students hunched over an assignment with glasses of milkshake beside their hand. There is a mother with a little kid enjoying their famous pastry. This is the image that Baekhyun loves to see. Him running the place that he loves the most and people enjoying the product that he serves.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo taps his shoulder to alert him instead of surprising him. Baekhyun still jolts and the other rolls his eyes at him. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo. Everything’s good in the kitchen?”

“Too many people in there. I let them take the responsibility of the dough. But anyway, I have some things to tell you.”

“Yeah, sure. What is it?” Baekhyun asks as he reaches for the little cloth to wipe the counter. His friend stares at him for a second, “Go out on a date.”

Baekhyun chokes out on his saliva. “What?”

“I said, go out on a date.”

“With you?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again, “I didn’t say with me, but with someone else. Get a life, Baekhyun. Find a lover, be happy. I don’t know, just stop being a single. Time is ticking and you are nowhere nearing to settle down with someone for your old days.”

Baekhyun smiles amusedly, “You talk like an old woman, Kyungsoo. What’s with this sudden topic? I don’t remember nagging to you about the lack of love in my life.”

“You have been alone for quite long, Baekhyun. Don’t you want to find a lover and be cozy with hugs and all?”

He leans his elbow on the counter. “Wow, where is this coming from? I don’t expect you to put such a care towards me.”

When he sees Kyungsoo lifting a hand dangerously, he meekly steps back. “Kidding! But really, why are you saying this?”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I was talking to Jongin last night and we both agreed that it’s time for you to get a lover.”

“Wow, since when were you two my parents—ouw!” Baekhyun yelps when fingers pinch his cheek cruelly. He taps Kyungsoo’s hand away to release his poor fluffy cheek. That guy won’t let his cheeks live in this case.

“Jongin has a friend. What do you think of meeting up with him?”

Baekhyun blinks his eyes. “You are suggesting me to go on a blind date with Jongin’s friend? Seriously?”

“Uh-huh.” Kyungsoo nods. Baekhyun gulps and shrugs, “I don’t know. What’s the use of it anyway? It’s not like I’m not happy—”

“We don’t say that you are not happy right now, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo cuts him off, “we just want you to be happier than this. Jongin said his friend is a good man. You are going to be smitten with him.”

Baekhyun gazes into his friend’s eyes. “You are not going to back away until I agree, don’t you?”

Kyungsoo has a challenging stare. “Yeah.”

He sighs. “Okay, okay.”

“Great! I know you are going to agree anyway so get ready for the date tomorrow!” Kyungsoo clasps his shoulder. Baekhyun’s head snaps up very quickly. “Wait- what? You didn’t tell me it’s so soon! I can’t have myself unprepared about this!”

“You are pretty panicky for someone who didn’t want to go on a date.” Kyungsoo comments with his eyebrow lifted. Baekhyun grunts and slaps a hand over the guy’s arm. “I haven’t gone to any date for years, Kyungsoo! I can’t be embarrassing myself in front of a stranger!”

“Don’t worry too much,” the other says, slinging an arm over his shoulder, “we can go shopping later after we close early.”

“Close early? No wa—”

“Oh look! There’s a customer!” Kyungsoo says, pointing to the girl waiting in front of the cashier counter before sprinting away. Baekhyun huffs before he puts on a smile to face the customer.

“Hello! What would you like to order?”

  
  


***

  
  


“Oh, come on! It’s only a meet up!”

“Jongin, when I said no, I mean it.”

“You are going to regret it, Chanyeol. He is a good guy. We have been friends over years and never once has he ever disappointed me.”

“Look, Jongin, you said that he hasn’t gone to any date in years. Then how are you so sure that he would be interested in me, out of all people in this world?”

“You are so—hey, I got a text from Kyungsoo, wait.”

Chanyeol sighs as he ignores Jongin who’s reading on his phone. Ever since that guy comes opening the door to his house an hour ago, he hasn’t stopped talking about taking Chanyeol out to a meet up with another man who is his friend. 

“Ha! He agrees! Kyungsoo just told me that he agrees on date with you!”

Chanyeol’s eyes double in size as he stares at the other guy. “Seriously?”

“Yeah! The date’s tomorrow, buddy! Dress up and don’t embarrass yourself! It’s hard to find an exact date for you so don’t waste the chance!”

“Wait, Jongin- hey, don’t you leave me! Hey!”

  
  


***

  
  


Baekhyun takes a deep breath while dusting the imaginary dusts away from his outfit. It’s going to be his first date after so many years so even though he is coming only to fill his promise to Kyungsoo, he still needs to look good. Who knows what the future might bring him? This date might turn out really well.

“Okay and I think I’m ready,” he muses to himself, checking his appearance on the mirror for one last time before he picks his keys. His lunch date is starting in one more hour but just to be sure, he would arrive at least 30 minutes before.

He is seated nervously on the reserved seat under Kyungsoo’s name, glancing to left and right repeatedly to see whether his date would be here soon. He doesn’t know what to expect, Kyungsoo didn’t tell him how the man will look like so he is completely clueless. He just hopes the man won’t be that bad.

Twenty minutes after he is waiting, Baekhyun realizes that it’s only 10 minutes left until their respective date time, but someone knocks onto the table and he looks up in surprise.

“Excuse me, but are you possibly Baekhyun?” The man, a tall man, says with his low voice that unconsciously sends shiver down Baekhyun’s spine.

“Yes, yes, I am.” He whispers and he sees the man gives him a quick smile before settling to the seat across him. “I’m sorry I was late,” the man says again gently.

Baekhyun shakes his head, “No, please don’t apologize. It’s not even the time yet. I was just… very early.”

“I hope I didn’t make you wait for too long.”

“Um, yeah.”

Silence wraps around them as Baekhyun tries to stare at something else, and that something is the poor napkin. He can feel the man’s eyes trained on him and he doesn’t know whether to stare back or to pretend that he is not affected (but failing miserably).

“Excuse me, but,” the man starts again, rather hesitantly, “have we met before this?”

Baekhyun lifts his head back up and stares at the man, obviously raking his eyes up and down and thinking. Tall man? Where did they meet?

“Oh!” He flicks his fingers, “Department store yesterday?” He tries his luck, because his encounter with a tall man was only that one.

There seems to be some kind of recognition flashes in the man’s eyes. “Yes! Oh that was you! Wow, fate surely plays tricky.” He says in disbelief.

Baekhyun stifles a smile. “I know, right?”

The man smiles at him, all pearly teeth showing, and then he offers a hand. “Hello, I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

Staring at the offered hand in front of him, Baekhyun smiles and slips his own hand into it, internally noticing the difference of size between them. “Hey, I’m Byun Baekhyun. I hope this date will go well?”

Chanyeol squeezes his hand gently. “Me, too, honestly.”

When he smiles, Baekhyun thinks that it might not be all that bad.

  
  
  
  
  


They talk over the lunch, which surprised them earlier because they ordered the very same dish. As they explain about it, Chanyeol tells him more and more about himself.

“How old are you again?” Baekhyun asks, cutting his steak. Chanyeol chuckles, “It’s the third time you are asking, really.”

“I’m sorry,” he puts down his cutleries, “but I still can’t believe you are, what, around the same age as me? You barely look twenty!”

Chanyeol laughs, his voice booming but gentle and soothing. “I’m thirty five. You should talk to me with formality because you are still younger than me.” He says teasingly. Baekhyun narrows his eyes, “Only by a year. I’m not going to go all formal with you.”

“Already so cozy with me, huh?” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows to tease him. Baekhyun rolls his eyes but laughs in the end. “I don’t need us to be awkward to each other. The idea of this date being set by friends is already awkward enough.”

“Why? I don’t find it to be awkward, honestly,” Chanyeol says, “well, I do admit that I didn’t really look forward to the date because Jongin, you know Jongin right, he practically forced this plan upon me and I had no choice but to agree to him.”

Baekhyun holds his chin with his palm, smiling. “That applies to me too, actually. Kyungsoo was talking about this out of the blue yesterday after I got back from the department store, saying that I need to find a date or something. It never crosses in my mind even once that I would be seated here in a blind date… and actually enjoying it.”

His voice comes out soft and Chanyeol looks up from his meal. Baekhyun waits for his reaction, kind of nervously, because he practically has just admitted that he enjoys spending time with Chanyeol even though they have just met an hour ago.

Weird, but yes, he does enjoy it. They have the same humor taste and they even have the same taste in food. They are awkward but they are comfortable with one another. And so far it’s only one hour.

“I know. I enjoy this actually. Do you think we can try this again soon?” Chanyeol proposes gently. Baekhyun smiles, “Sure.”

  
  


***

  
  


“Hey, how was the date?” Kyungsoo’s questions greets him as soon as he answers the phone call. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Nice.”

“Is that honesty or sarcastic answer?”

“…honesty. I really did enjoy myself.” He breathes out, throwing his jacket to the couch armrest and sitting down with a sigh. 

“You enjoyed the date? Do I have to wait for the good news soon?”

“Hey, stop making quick conclusion,” Baekhyun says in amusement, “we haven’t even go that deep in conversation. So far, we have just known each other a bit, but we agreed to meet up more.”

“I’m actually so happy for you, Baekhyun. You’ve been single for so long and it’s about time you find someone to make you happy.”

“And you are hoping that someone is Chanyeol.” He says.

Kyungsoo whistles, “Already so cozy? On the first name basis?”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun mutters, his cheeks growing warm, “we decided to not be awkward with each other, so yeah.”

Kyungsoo laughs from the other line. “Anyway, I have to tell Jongin about it. I’m really happy for you, Baekhyun. I really am.”

Baekhyun lies back on the couch, smiling. “I am too.”

  
  


***

  
  


Work goes just as usual. Baekhyun stands in front of the cashier counter while attending to the customers’ orders. Kyungsoo is in the kitchen, being busy going in and out to check on the kitchen helpers and on Baekhyun himself.

It’s not until the noon that he gets a surprise. 

“Excuse me,” a customer calls for his attention and Baekhyun slips back his phone into his back pocket. He braves a smile and lifts his head up, but his smile freezes upon finding Chanyeol as the customer. The man seems to notice him as well and the both of them blink in surprise.

“Hey, Chanyeol. Nice to see you here.” Baekhyun breathes out, actually very happy to find the man here.

Chanyeol smiles, wide and warm. “I didn’t know you work here, Baekhyun.”

“Well, we haven’t gotten to the part of ‘where do you work’ so I guess that took you by surprise.” He comments, picking up onto the cloth because where is this sudden nervousness coming from?

“That’s right,” Chanyeol chuckles, “so, what can you recommend me with?” He leans against the counter, smiling while staring deep into Baekhyun’s eyes. That single move alone is enough to make Baekhyun feeling all fuzzy inside. Weird.

“Well, um, I can recommend the first set of meal if you are planning to have it alone. The second set is for a family set. We have a good cook so—”

“A very good, super amazing, and kind cook.” Someone cuts him off. Baekhyun scrunches his nose up and glances back to find an amused Kyungsoo standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Hello?” Chanyeol carefully greets.

Kyungsoo steps closer, standing fit right beside Baekhyun and offering a hand to Chanyeol.

“You must be Chanyeol. Nice to finally meet you, I’m Kyungsoo. Jongin didn’t lie when he said you are pretty tall.”

Chanyeol laughs. “You are Kyungsoo! Yes, nice to finally have a face to put the name on! Jongin couldn’t stop talking about you! Man, that guy is deep.”

Kyungsoo even forms a smirk. “I know. I hope you enjoy your time with Baekhyun, because he is a good guy. You won’t regret it, I promise you.”

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun grunts in embarrassment. Is this the way his friend is trying to promote him?

Chanyeol laughs again, his voice bright and cute. Baekhyun crosses his arms, cheeks puffing.

“I do enjoy my time with Baekhyun. Please don’t worry, he is very nice. I like spending the date with him. Thanks about it, by the way.” Chanyeol says with a sincere smile. Baekhyun’s head snaps up and he gazes at the other, ignoring Kyungsoo’s smug face.

“Well then, I will leave you two alone. See you soon, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo waves before slipping back into the kitchen.

Baekhyun stares. “You like spending time with me?” He breathes out. Well, he actually doesn’t mean to let the question out of his head but it does.

Chanyeol smiles, “Yes, of course. I would never lie over something like that.”

The sincerity and also the smile make Baekhyun feels embarrassment creeps up his whole face. His cheeks grow warmer and it doesn’t take a genius to know that he is currently blushing. Chanyeol seems to notice it, judging from how he is chuckling and how the tips of his own prominent ears are red.

He leans down closer to the counter, trying to match Baekhyun’s eye level. “Hey, Baekhyun? What do you think of another date on the weekend?”

Baekhyun lifts his head up, finding the very close proximity between them. It’s embarrassing but he is actually enjoying this attention so, “Sure.”

  
  


***

  
  


The second date is a dinner date. It’s a very cozy dinner date, the coziest that Baekhyun has ever had. Clad in semi formal attire, he steps out of his apartment and finds Chanyeol waiting beside his car. Baekhyun smiles when he sees the man grinning to him.

“Hey. Have you been waiting for long?” He greets him. Chanyeol shakes his head, “Nope. Just five minutes. Are you ready?”

Baekhyun smiles. “Of course. So where will the dinner take place?”

Chanyeol steps aside to open the passenger door for him. “It’s a surprise.” He says teasingly, even adding a wink at the end of his words. Baekhyun laughs softly and gets into the car, with the man’s hand resting above his head to avoid him bumping against the car roof. That’s so sweet; Baekhyun feels his lips curving into a wider smile.

As Chanyeol rounds his way to get to the driver seat, Baekhyun stares at the man and finds himself wondering how they could get this comfortable over one date and one accidental meeting. Chanyeol gets into the car and smiles up at him, not doing anything for a few seconds.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks softly, blinking.

Chanyeol chuckles and gazes away for a second before glancing back to him again. “No, I just… You look very good tonight, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun feels his cheeks burn in embarrassment and he clears his throat to hide his smile. “You don’t look so bad either.” He comments softly. Chanyeol seems to notice his attempt to not appear embarrassed because the man laughs before reaching for the starter.

“Okay. Let’s go?” He mutters, driving the car away.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s a normal restaurant, not the most expensive but also not the cheapest. Baekhyun smiles as he sees the decorations of little lights in various colors blinking all over the wall and above his head.

“How did you find this place?” He asks as they are led to their table by the waitress. Chanyeol smiles. “You haven’t heard of this place before? Where have you been? This is my favorite place to have my meal. Well, it will be the second from now on.”

Baekhyun tilts his head, “Why?”

The man hums, pretending to think. “My number one will be your work place. Expect me to come more often from now on.” He winks.

Baekhyun laughs softly and thanks him as he helps him with his chair. “You know,” he holds their gaze together, “I don’t work there.” He says softly. There is a confusion written all over Chanyeol’s face. “What? Then why did you…?”

He sends Chanyeol a lopsided grin. “I own that.”

The man gapes in surprise. “Wow, really? That’s amazing.”

Baekhyun smiles, “Actually my parents did and they gave it to me fully a few years back. Now, I’m the sole owner, with Kyungsoo as a good helper.”

Chanyeol claps his hands. “That’s so cool! You are a successful being, Baekhyun. I envy you.”

“What’s your job, anyway?” 

“I’m an architect. I got pretty busy for the past months for the project I was working for one big company, but now as it was finally over, I can have a little time to relax and,” he pauses, looking up to Baekhyun, “and to date.”

Baekhyun feels his mouth twitches into a tiny smile. “You do, huh?”

Chanyeol tries to look charismatic and all. “Yeah, I just—”

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” the waitress is back with their meal, “your order.” 

Baekhyun covers a laugh when Chanyeol clears his throat to hide his embarrassment of being cut off. The meal is appetizing and Baekhyun rubs his hands. “These look delicious.” He smiles. Chanyeol nods, “Yeah, eat nicely. You can order everything you want,” he leans closer forward, “it’s my treat.”

The words make Baekhyun narrows his eyes teasingly, “Are you sure? I’m a big eater.” He jokes softly. Chanyeol shrugs. “I make enough money to feed you, Baekhyun. And besides, you are my first date after me being single for so long.”

Baekhyun giggles softly. “Okay, okay.”

The whole dinner is filled with light chats and jokes. Baekhyun whines softly when Chanyeol teases him by stealing his fries and he gives his revenge by sipping onto the man’s favorite drink. Chanyeol stares at him in disbelief, before laughing heartily.

“I don’t know how,” Baekhyun says softly once their plates are empty, his finger fiddling with the napkin, “but I feel like we click very well…?” He ends the sentence with a questioning tone, his eyes shyly gaze up to look at Chanyeol’s reaction.

The man hums, smiling cutely. “I do feel the same, Baekhyun. How come we just met this late? If it was since long ago, I was sure I would date you in a heartbeat.”

Baekhyun hums, “Are you always a sweet talker like this?” He holds his chin up with his palms. Chanyeol chuckles and reaches a hand forward, poking Baekhyun on his nose. “Only to the people I fond of.”

The answer sends Baekhyun off guard and he feels the telltale of blush creeping up his face from how he feels warm all over. “I’m one of those people that you are fond of?” He asks breathlessly.

Chanyeol’s eyes flick down to his hand and Baekhyun bites down his lip when the man offers an open palm to him. Shyly, Baekhyun gives him one hand and Chanyeol holds onto it dearly, as if he is about to disappear.

“This is too fast, Baekhyun, I know. And I’m actually pretty scared about it,” he laughs nervously, “but I really do like you, Baekhyun. I don’t know how and when that happened, but I just really enjoy being with you. And guess what? It’s just our second date. Imagine what will happen if we have ten dates later.”

Baekhyun takes a shaky breath. Chanyeol is right. This is way too fast, they are moving too fast, but his heart won’t lie. As much as they are strangers to one another, they just click very well. It feels like they have been spending their time together for years. Or the cheesy statement is that it feels like they are made for one another. And that’s scary because as much as Baekhyun should be afraid of that, he actually welcomes the feeling.

“I… Chanyeol, I’m actually scared about that too but,” he gazes down to the sight of his hand being held by the man, with a thumb gently tracing along his knuckles, “but I want this to work out. I really do.”

Chanyeol smiles, all attractive and cute. “I do too. Would it be okay if I take you out for more date more often?” He squeezes his hand and Baekhyun finds himself not minding that at all.

“Yeah. I would love that.”

“Come on, I’m taking you home then.” Chanyeol says softly. Baekhyun smiles and nods his head.

  
  


***

  
  


Chanyeol steps into his house after sending Baekhyun home, whistling in happiness while twirling his car key around his finger. The light is off so he is sure no one is awake anymore. As he steps out of his shoes, he finds a sleeping Jongin on his couch.

“Hey, Jongin.” He gently nudges his friend on his arm as he slowly lowers himself on his kness. The man jolts up in surprise, suddenly woken up from his deep sleep. Chanyeol chuckles and pats him on his arm.

“I’m sorry that I was late.”

“That’s okay,” Jongin rises up from the couch while rubbing his eyes, “How was your date?”

The mention of that brings the smile back to Chanyeol’s face. “Well, it went really nicely. So great.”

Jongin lets out a snicker. “I could tell.” He comments teasingly while staring at how the wide smile doesn’t even leave from Chanyeol’s face. 

Chanyeol clears his throat. “You can go back home. Thanks for looking up for him.” He pats his shoulder. Jongin shrugs, “Don’t mention it. I’m just glad that you could enjoy your date and that you are happy.”

“Yeah, I’m just… I really like him, I guess.” Chanyeol breathes out softly, smiling in trance. Jongin giggles with unmanly voice and slaps him on his back. “You are whipped, man.”

“I know, shit, I don’t know.” He says, shaking his head in disbelief over his own disability to form a word. He doesn’t know how to shake this happiness away. Shit, Chanyeol is deep in this thing.

“Okay, I’m gonna go home. You can daydream about Baekhyun all you want. Wait, it’s night dream now.” Jongin chuckles, stepping away to the door. Chanyeol walks him out and thanks him again before closing the door with a sigh right after the man drives out of his house.

  
  
  
  
  


“Dad?”

Chanyeol spins around in surprise. “Sehun, what are you doing awake this late?” He asks while walking closer to the boy. There is no smile given to him, there is only a frown.

“Sehun, what’s wrong?”

“Where did you go?”

“I… I was out. What’s wrong?” Chanyeol gets onto his knees to get onto the same level of his teenage son. “Buddy, what’s—”

“I heard you went to a date.” The boy says flatly. Chanyeol blinks. “I… Yeah, I did. Why?” He questions slowly. The boy narrows his eyes on him, seemingly unimpressed with that admittance.

“Who?”

“What who?”

“Your date. Who?” He steps forward, holding a tight grip onto Chanyeol’s front shirt. The adult blinks his eyes. “It’s- wait, why are you asking?”

The boy mutters, “Does your date know about me?”

“What are you talking about, Sehun?”

“No one would want to date a man who has a kid.” He says sternly, before letting his shirt go. Chanyeol stares in silence as the boy walks away from him, closing the door to his room harshly after entering it.

That’s right. He hasn’t told Baekhyun anything about his teenage son. Would that change Baekhyun’s mind about him? He spent his time watching Baekhyun talked and the way his pretty eyes twinkled. Every single thing of his own life was gone the moment he heard Baekhyun laughed so it’s a pretty important thing to tell to his date when they meet the next time.

  
  


***

  
  


“Hey!” Baekhyun greets as he opens the door, finding his tall date standing there with a smile.

“Hello, handsome. Am I late?” Chanyeol says teasingly, stepping inside once the place’s owner permits him. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, clearly blown with the cheesy flattery. “I almost started the movie without you.” He huffs playfully.

Baekhyun suggested a home date two days ago, via text message, and Chanyeol was too happy to agree. It’s his first time visiting Baekhyun’s apartment and it feels intimate enough to do that, seeing that they have just met for a few times. It feels like Baekhyun is slowly letting him into his life.

Chanyeol looks around while taking off his coat and hanging it up. Baekhyun is somewhere in the place, talking about the genres of movies they are going to watch. He can’t help but to pay attention to the little details littering the place.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun peeks his head out from behind the wall separating the living room and the kitchen. He looks kind of cute looking like that and Chanyeol stifles a smile.

“Sorry. I got distracted.”

He might be imagining things but it looks like Baekhyun is pouting at him. The place owner huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Sit down and start the damn movie.” Baekhyun huffs like a kid, pushing him towards the couch before leaving into the kitchen again, it seems. Chanyeol breaths out a disbelief chuckle and slumps back to the couch to relax. He is kind of nervous though, he plans to tell Baekhyun everything about his life, his son, and his condition. If luck is on his side, he will be able to keep his date with him. If not, then maybe their blooming relationship will have to end here.

“Here.” Baekhyun says, holding a glass of cola for him. He thanks the man and watches as Baekhyun sits right beside him, despite the wide space on the couch. Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow teasingly to silently ask about the act. Baekhyun gives him a tiny lopsided smile, nudging their shoulders together.

“Do you mind?” Baekhyun mutters softly. There is a telltale of pink on his cheeks. Chanyeol chuckles and throws an arm over the man’s shoulder, settling it there in a friendly manner. “Nope. Not at all.”

When Baekhyun gives him a grin, Chanyeol feels his heart flutters.

  
  
  
  
  


Movie time is over and Baekhyun is already so close to be cuddled to his side. Chanyeol can’t say that it makes him happy to know that the man has already opened up to him, no longer worrying over the proximity between the two of them. But actually, his anxiety is biting him from the inside.

“Hey, Baekhyun?” He calls gently, shaking the man on his side to gain his attention. Baekhyun hums questioningly, glancing away from the rolling credit on the display and gazing back to him.

Chanyeol finds the words to be stuck in his throat. Baekhyun seems to notice his sudden discomfort and the man leans away to get a better look on him. “Chanyeol, what’s wrong?”

“I… I have to tell you about something.” Chanyeol starts slowly, but actually stuttering to form the next word. Baekhyun sits up straight, “What is it?”

“I… How should I start it…” Chanyeol chews on his lip, his eyes wandering here and there. The man waits patiently for him to start and he is actually thankful that Baekhyun doesn’t rush him.

“Baekhyun, I… before this,” he motions to the both of them, “before this has gone too far, I have to tell you something very important.”

“Do you want to end us here?” Baekhyun asks softly, his voice merely a whisper and there is a dull sadness in his usually clear eyes. Chanyeol panics, “No, no! Not that! I don’t want to lose you!” He yelps, noticing the sudden flush all over Baekhyun’s face.

“Then, what is it?”

“I…” Chanyeol gulps. Here goes nothing. “I have a son.”

Baekhyun blinks his eyes. “What?”

“You heard me. I… I had married- no, no, it’s not infidelity!” Chanyeol grabs onto Baekhyun’s hand as the man begins to pull away. “I swear I’m not cheating on someone, I’m serious. Uh, how do I say this,”

“Chanyeol,”

“My wife died seven years ago.” He drops the news and Baekhyun stops pulling away from his grip. “Your wife…?”

“Yeah, she passed away after struggling against her sickness. I think it’s only fair that I tell you everything before we go even further. I just… I really like you, Baekhyun, and I don’t want to keep any secret from you. I have a teenage son.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “Okay. Okay, I get it. What else?”

Chanyeol stares at him in disbelief. “That’s it? You are not going to curse at me or something?” He asks dumbly. Baekhyun chuckles, “Why would I do that?” He asks while propping his cheek with his hand, his elbow leaning against the back rest of the couch.

“I… I thought you might not want to be involved with a man who has a kid,”

“Nah. I love kids, actually. Although, I do wonder why you just tell me now?” Baekhyun questions, blinking his pretty eyes. Chanyeol gulps. “I don’t know. It just didn’t cross my mind. Whenever I’m with you, I only focus on you.” He admits, his ears getting warmer. Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head.

“Don’t try to get out of this by saying corny things.” He teases, furrowing on eyebrow. 

Noticing the light tone, Chanyeol heaves out a relieved sigh. He mirrors Baekhyun’s pose, holding his head against his fist and leaning against the couch sideways.

“Will you keep me still even though I had married once and have a teenage son?”

Baekhyun grins. “Why not? You are the only person I can get comfortable with in the span of such short time.”

“Thanks God.” Chanyeol breathes out. Baekhyun laughs softly, “So, tell me. How old is your son?”

“He is thirteen. His name is Sehun. He is actually a sweet kid, but I think he is getting lonely as he doesn’t have someone to talk to. I’m feeling so sorry for him, I can’t be a good father.”

Baekhyun holds a hand on the side of Chanyeol’s face, caressing his cheek. “Don’t say that. I’m sure you are a good father.”

Chanyeol winces. “I don’t know when the last time I took him out for fun was.”

“He has school and you have work. If you can manage your time a bit, I’m sure you can connect with him again.” Baekhyun says softly in which Chanyeol responds with a nod. 

“So, you are okay with it?” Chanyeol asks again, to reassure himself.

Instead of answering with words, Baekhyun rolls his eyes and then scoots closer forward. Chanyeol holds back his breathe when he notices the closeness between the two of them, very close that he can feel the other’s breathe. 

“Silly. I’m perfectly okay with it. As long as your son is okay with me, that’s it.”

A full smile blooms on Chanyeol’s face. “Of course! I’m sure Sehun will like you too! He is a bit difficult at first, but then when he opens up, he is the sweetest kid!”

Baekhyun pinches his cheek. “Sure. When can I meet him then?” He says with a smile. Chanyeol smiles in excitement. “When will you be free? I can take you to our house! I can’t wait for the two of you to meet!”

“I don’t know. Anytime’s fine.” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol tilts his head aside and presses a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s palm; a move that not only surprises the man but himself too. He waits impatiently for Baekhyun’s reaction about this but when the man’s lips curl up into a shy smile, Chanyeol feels himself sighing in relief. Instead of being mad at the sudden pick of pace in their relationship, Baekhyun leans very close and leaves a soft kiss on the apple of his cheek.

“Is this still okay?” Baekhyun asks in a whisper, actually afraid to break the comfortable silence between them. Chanyeol hums, lifting a hand up to cover Baekhyun’s that is still resting on his cheek.

“Nice. I like this.” He says gently. 

  
  


***

  
  


Chanyeol is mentally prepared for this Sunday morning. He makes sure that Sehun doesn’t have any plan of playing soccer with the neighborhood boys and then he stealthily has invited Baekhyun to their house. It’s time for Baekhyun to meet Sehun anyway, since he really likes the man and really wants to make this possible relationship to work.

Sehun is there in the kitchen, freshly showered and gulping down his cereal slowly. The boy is silent most of the time since he had just woken up, a habit he picked since little. Chanyeol tries to appear as normal as possible, not wanting to show his nervousness to his son, but Sehun seems to notice it at last.

“Dad? What’s wrong with you?” He asks. Chanyeol blinks his eyes, trying to show that there is nothing at all, but failing from how awkward he is smiling. Sehun is already narrowing his eyes on him, mouth parted to ask more questions, but he is saved by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

“Is it Uncle Jongin?” Sehun asks. Chanyeol waves it off, “No, we have… a guest.” He says simply before rushing to open the door.

Baekhyun is standing there, looking so handsome and having the biggest smile on his face. Chanyeol breathes in relief and steps forward to envelope the man into a quick but fond hug.

“Did you get lost?” He asks, caressing Baekhyun on his shoulder blades. Baekhyun laughs softly, “No, but the traffic was kind of packed. Everyone’s going out apparently. Here, I brought some food.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Chanyeol says softly, but the man pushes the bag of food into his hands. “I can’t be coming with empty hands, Chanyeol. Now, where—”

“Who’s there, Dad?”

Chanyeol spins around, breaking into a cold sweat as Sehun appears from the living room. The boy stops walking and stands beside the couch.

“Who are you?” Sehun asks, not polite at all, and Chanyeol winces internally.

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind though because he lets a smile to decorate his face as he approaches the boy with soft steps.

“Hello! You must be Sehun! My name’s Baekhyun, I’m your dad’s friend. I hope we can get along.” He says while crouching down to get onto the boy’s eye level. He waits for anything, for any response from Sehun, but nothing comes in the whole two minutes. Chanyeol is already so close in wailing in nervousness.

“I don’t like you.”

Baekhyun’s smile falls off of his face and he watches the boy spins around on his heels, walking away from him. Chanyeol hurriedly goes to help the man up.

“I’m sorry! He is a bit difficult, but he is actually a very good boy! I will talk to him—”

“No, that’s okay.” Baekhyun assures him, holding onto his arm to stop him from freaking out, “I can understand that. He is in the teenage phase, I mean, teenagers can be quite rebellious. I will try to make him like me, okay?” He winks.

Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be assured so Baekhyun leaps up to leave a soft kiss on his cheek. “Don’t worry too much, Chanyeol. Okay, hm?”

“O-Okay.” He whispers softly.

  
  
  
  
  


The whole visit is a mess. Sehun refuses to get out of his room and Chanyeol has to drag him out and tell him to be polite when they have a guest. Baekhyun tries telling him not to be too harsh on the boy but Chanyeol insists that he needs to teach his son better.

Baekhyun does nothing wrong, but Sehun treats him as if he doesn’t exist there. The boy even has the nerve to refuse Baekhyun’s attempt of being civil. Baekhyun offers him some food yet Sehun ignores him blatantly.

“Sehun—”

“Chanyeol, that’s okay.” Baekhyun holds the man’s arm, trying to pull him back. “It’s okay.”

Seeing this as an attempt to escape, the boy runs away and locks himself in his room. Chanyeol sighs and massages his temple, trying to understand what’s going on in his son’s head. Sehun is a difficult boy, he knows that, but he is never this hard to break.

“I’m sorry. I will have to teach that boy some lessons, I jus—”

“Don’t go around punishing him just because he refused to talk to me, Chanyeol. I don’t want that.” Baekhyun frowns. Chanyeol gapes, “He is being rude to you! Why are you siding with him?”

“Excuse me? You should be the one siding with him,” Baekhyun jokes, pointing onto the man’s chest with his finger. Chanyeol feels his lips twitch into a smile before he sighs.

“I’m sorry that your visit turns out to be this bad.” He says, pulling the man into a swift hug. Baekhyun lifts his two arms up and circles them around his back. “There’s nothing wrong with it! It’s just the first meeting and even though it’s nothing close to what I have imagined, it’s not entirely bad, you know.”

Then he looks up, grinning. “You are being oddly affectionate with me today. Already so comfortable around me?” He asks with a soft laugh. Chanyeol’s ears flush in pink and the man clears his throat to cover his nervousness.

“I just… I just want to welcome you and make you feel like at home. Is it working?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, smiling even wider when Chanyeol reaches down to push the fallen bangs away from poking into his eyes, “I do feel like at home. And plus, you are hugging me a lot today. I think I like it.”

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows teasingly. “Already? Aren’t you a pervert?”

“Hey!” Baekhyun slaps his chest, “You are just so warm and that’s comfy.” He leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, smiling.

Chanyeol laughs softly. “Okay, okay. I will give you more hugs whenever you want it.” He rocks their bodies in a slow motion, from left to right. Baekhyun breaks into soft laughter as they lose their balance when the rocking pace turns quicker.

“I think I have to go home now.” Baekhyun says, looking up. “It’s been a quite enjoyable Sunday, Chanyeol. Thanks for inviting me. If I could, I would love to visit again.”

“You can visit anytime you want. Oh. Dinner date with me tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s just Monday.” Baekhyun hides a smirk. Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t stop me from taking you out for a date.”

“Sure, I would love to. Text me more about it later.” Baekhyun mutters, standing up on his toes to leave a soft kiss on the man’s cheek. Chanyeol’s smile grows wider and the man squeezes his back affectionately before letting him go.

“Come, I will send you to your car.”

“It’s just mere meters, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun laughs softly but lets himself being led out of the house. Chanyeol opens the car door for him and hangs around the opened window.

“Will you call me later tonight?” He asks, almost begging. Baekhyun snickers, “Missing me already?”

“Yeah, I am.” Chanyeol admits blatantly, ignoring his red ears. Baekhyun’s smile grows fonder and he reaches to caress his cheek. “Okay, I will call you. See you later, Chanyeol.”

“Take care on your way home. Bye.” Chanyeol pats Baekhyun on his head.

With the car driving out of the house and him waving bye to Baekhyun, he misses the death glare from Sehun upstairs. The boy frowns while staring at the driving car. No one can take over his mom’s place. No one.

  
  


***

  
  


The time for dinner date is here and Baekhyun leaves the responsibility to close to Kyungsoo. He ignores Kyungsoo’s teasing snickers as he makes his way to his office to change into a better outfit. It’s a dinner date, he should have dressed himself better.

By the time he is out of his office, Kyungsoo has already started mopping and currently stops to talk to Chanyeol who is already waiting for him.

“Hey.” Chanyeol greets him, his lips instantly curving into a smile when his eyes land on the approaching Baekhyun. Kyungsoo slaps his butt to tease him and Baekhyun grunts at him.

“Do your job!” He warns teasingly and Kyungsoo even rolls his eyes on him. 

“Hello, handsome.” Chanyeol says on his ear before hands holding onto his face. Baekhyun smiles up despite having his cheeks being squished by the man.

“Did you wait for long?” He asks. Chanyeol coos at his squished cheeks and plays at him as if he is a baby. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and jabs a hand on the man’s stomach to stop him.

“I’ve just arrived. Don’t worry.” Chanyeol answers, finally, before placing a quick kiss on his forehead. Baekhyun flushes when he hears Kyungsoo’s hooting at the back.

“Let’s just go.” He mutters, grabbing Chanyeol by his arm and dragging him out of the place.

“So, where are we going this time?” 

Chanyeol winks. “Surprise.” Baekhyun giggles softly, “I could only hope it’s surprising.”

As the man drives the car, they chat about their day, about random things. Baekhyun actually likes the fact that they can be so comfortable to one another despite the little chances they meet. Sometimes, Chanyeol even holds onto his hand while talking. 

Dinner goes very well, very nice. The food is delicious and the whole atmosphere is so romantic. Chanyeol gives some corny lines once in a while, resulting in Baekhyun rolling his eyes at those jokes but smiling nonetheless. They hold hands once in a while, as if they have been doing that for the entire ten years. 

Once dinner is over, Chanyeol takes him to a quite place, so they can talk more and as a reason that Chanyeol doesn’t have to take Baekhyun home just yet. Baekhyun actually appreciates that act, because that shows him that Chanyeol is just as invested in this possible relationship between them.

“Do you enjoy tonight?” Chanyeol asks, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles gently. Baekhyun smiles, leaning sideways to the passenger seat.

“Yes. I love the dinner. Thanks, Chanyeol. Next time, I’m paying.”

Chanyeol waves it off. “Please, don’t even mention it. I want to treat you.”

“But that’s not fair because I can pay too!” Baekhyun huffs. The tall man gives him a lopsided smile. “It’s fair because I asked you out.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes on him. “Then the next time, it will be me asking you out so I can pay for it.” He says, which makes Chanyeol laughs while throwing his head back. Baekhyun smiles when he hears the laughter.

“Okay, sure. Whatever you say, darling.” Chanyeol’s sentence rolls out so easily that it stuns the both of them. Baekhyun stares wide eyed at the man, suddenly being shy at the affectionate term. He feels like hiding from the world, so he slowly pulls his hand out of Chanyeol’s grip, but the man doesn’t even let him go even for a second.

He has his hand gripped firmly by Chanyeol’s bigger one.

“Baekhyun, I really like you. I just… just want you to be with me. I don’t want this to be a mere casual date, like, you know? Can we be exclusive?” Chanyeol asks gently, staring deep into his eyes with unwavering gaze that he can’t look away from.

He worries his bottom lip with his teeth, before replying with, “I… I would love that too, actually. You are sweet and nice, Chanyeol. I would be the happiest man alive if you really want to be my… boyfriend, lover, or any other word.” He sends the tall man a shy smile.

Chanyeol yelps, throwing a fist in the air and bumping it up against the roof of his car. That movement alone is enough to pull a loud laugh from Baekhyun. Chanyeol winces at the dull pain, but to have himself humoring Baekhyun just a second after they become lovers is already satisfying.

“So… we are lovers now then?” He asks, leaning closer. Baekhyun recovers himself from laughing and gives him a firm nod. “Yes.”

Chanyeol grins. “So,” he starts again, “I can kiss you then?”

Baekhyun’s smile softens. “Yeah, of course.”

Without wasting any second, Chanyeol has Baekhyun’s face in his palms. He leans closer very slowly, not wanting to freak his new lover out but Baekhyun simply smiles at him as if inviting him. Chanyeol grunts and tilts his head aside before landing his lips atop Baekhyun’s soft ones.

It feels as if they are made for one another. Too exaggerated, yes, but Chanyeol won’t have it in another way. He just loves the way Baekhyun’s lips felt against his, the way the man smiles against his mouth, and just the soft giggles that escape Baekhyun’s luscious lips when they break apart.

“Shit, you are so pretty.” Chanyeol breathes out in disbelief, because despite of the dimness of his car, he feels like he can see light emanating from the man. Is he dreaming though right now?

Baekhyun’s soft laugh hits his mouth and that makes Chanyeol realizes that nothing is a dream. It’s real and Baekhyun is his lover now and they had just kissed for the first time.

“Earth to Chanyeol.” The man says softly. Chanyeol grins like a dumb. “I think I’m the luckiest man alive.” He mutters dreamily. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Shut up and let’s just make out.”

Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow. “Challenge accepted.” He says teasingly before claiming Baekhyun’s lips into kisses and more kisses that results them going back home later in the midnight.

  
  


***

  
  


The next thing in the morning, Baekhyun finds himself standing right in front of Chanyeol’s door. Truthfully speaking, he couldn’t even sleep the night before, too busy smiling and running his fingertips along his swollen lips. He had made out with Chanyeol for quite a while, with them not minding that they had just gotten together at all. The both of them are adults already; there is no time for them to be shy around one another.

One more reason that brings him to Chanyeol’s doorstep in this early morning is that because he seriously misses the man. Call him stupid or silly, but he just misses Chanyeol that much. His feeling has grown that deep already, despite the short time they had spent together.

When the door opens to reveal Chanyeol’s sleepy face, Baekhyun breaks into a chuckle.

“Baekhyun? What- what are you doing here this early?” Chanyeol asks, his voice still heacy and hoarse with sleep that Baekhyun can’t help but to smile shyly.

“I just… want to visit you, I guess.”

“Seriously? This early morning?” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows teasingly, all drowsiness gone from his face. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at that. “Will you let me in?”

“Oh, right!” The tall man yelps, stepping aside to let him enter. Baekhyun giggles softly and steps inside, waiting until Chanyeol closes the door before pulling the man into a soft kiss.

“Good morning.” He greets softly, his cheeks dusted in pink. Baekhyun is never one to be this bold. Feelings change someone, he guesses.

Chanyeol blinks his eyes. “Hey, I might have morning breathe.” He says softly, the tip of his ears reddening. Baekhyun giggles at that, “Well, you should brush your teeth then, because I need a kiss.”

The tall man clears his throat, looking awkward for a moment before he breaks into a soft laugh. “Seriously. Wait here, okay.” He mutters, before sprinting his way deeper into the house.

Baekhyun takes his scarf off and puts it on the couch, before sitting beside it. He looks around the house, trying to find something to focus on since he needs to wait for a while. The living room seems quite decent, but still messy enough though. Typical men’s house.

Chanyeol is back after ten minutes, panting and wearing a different set of outfit. He easily slips to Baekhyun’s side and plants a kiss on his cheek. Baekhyun glances aside, noticing the damp hair.

“Did you shower?” He asks, reaching to finger the damp locks and playing with them. Chanyeol shudders, “Yeah. I need to freshen up anyway. I’m sorry I made you wait.”

“Nah, that’s okay.” Baekhyun tenderly rubs the man’s ears, smiling when Chanyeol rolls his eyes because he keeps playing with them.

“Stop it.” Chanyeol mutters lowly, giving a pouting lips, which Baekhyun can’t even resist to kiss. The moment their lips meet, Chanyeol is downright pulling him closer by his cheeks, tilting his head up for a better angle.

Baekhyun smiles against his mouth, already so close to giggle but Chanyeol steals his breath away by pushing past his lips with his tongue and starting to give him a deep kiss. He sighs softly, powerless and giving up to Chanyeol’s sudden show of control in the kiss, and chooses to just play with the man’s messy locks.

It feels like they are teenagers again, kissing with feelings and desire, barely pulling away to breathe fresh air. Baekhyun lets out a low moan when Chanyeol flicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth. If only they can stay like for the whole day, Baekhyun would love to do it—

Some soft noises wake Baekhyun up from his dreamy state and he pulls away. “Wait, Chanyeol. I heard something—”

“Hmm?” The tall man is barely listening, already aiming for his lips again, when the loud footsteps are heard. Chanyeol’s eyes pop open and he releases Baekhyun away to tidy their appearance, not wanting to give a shock to the little teenage boy.

“Dad?” Sehun’s voice is heard and Chanyeol rises up from the couch, his thumb wiping the excess of saliva that is available across Baekhyun’s lower lip. Baekhyun huffs at that sneaky grin.

“Dad, what are—” The boy’s words stop when his eyes land onto the sight of Baekhyun sitting and smiling from the couch.

“Hello.” Baekhyun greets softly, waving his hand. The boy’s gaze hardens for a moment before he blatantly ignores his presence.

“Dad, what’s for breakfast?”

“Um,” Chanyeol stutters, glancing to his son and his lover, “what do you want?”

Sehun says, “Anything’s fine,” before he leaves upstairs. Chanyeol sighs. “I really need a talk with that kid…”

“Hey.” Baekhyun frowns. “It’s not his fault. Don’t say anything bad.” 

Chanyeol hums in defeat. “Have you had breakfast? Don’t you have work today?”

“It’s okay. I’m the owner, I can be late,” Baekhyun says jokingly, “And I had some milk earlier before coming here.”

“No can do. Have breakfast with us here, Mr. Byun.” Chanyeol pats his head before heading to the kitchen. Baekhyun shrugs, “If you insist.” He says cheekily, in which Chanyeol responds with eye rolling.

Sehun walks back downstairs and the frown on his face deepens when he sees Chanyeol being cozy with Baekhyun in the kitchen. He taps onto the counter, looking up at his father with his face scowling.

“Dad. Breakfast.”

“Oh, right.” Chanyeol says, serving the sunny side egg from the pan into the plate and any other thing before giving the boy the breakfast. “Eat a lot, Sehun. You have a test today. I need you to do well.”

The boy just merely nods his head and starts eating. Baekhyun stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to do since Chanyeol is gone to the restroom. So, he decides to just start a conversation.

“H-Hello.” He takes a seat across the boy and greets gently. The boy doesn’t even acknowledge him, munching onto his breakfast like he doesn’t even exist at all. Baekhyun chews on his lip, trying to find any other way to initiate a talk with him.

Before he can talk any further, the boy lifts his empty plate and heads to the sink to put it down. Baekhyun bites on his tongue as he sees the boy running up the stairs again. He sighs and shakes his head.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks, holding the back of his neck with his warm hand. Baekhyun looks up, glancing back to find his lover staring at him in concern.

“Nothing, I just—”

Chanyeol’s phone rings and Baekhyun shuts his mouth. The tall man sends him an apologetic smile and answers it there immediately, not even excusing himself somewhere. That simple act makes Baekhyun’s heart to grow fonder. To think that Chanyeol trusts him that much to even answer to a phone call that might be personal to him, makes him feel like they really have opened up to one another very well.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol mutters into the phone, his eyebrows furrowing. “Yeah, but that- what did you say? What happened? Okay, I will be there soon. Keep your eyes on that troublesome worker.”

Baekhyun hums when the tall man ends the call and sighs. “What’s wrong?” He asks, rising up from the chair and watching the troubled frown on Chanyeol’s face.

“You know, I told you about that apartment project construction under my name, right? The construction seems to have a problem and I have to be there right now.” Chanyeol mutters under his breath, grabbing the used cup and heading to the sink.

Baekhyun holds onto his hand. “Leave it there,” he says, “I will take care of it.”

Chanyeol stares at him. “No, I can—” 

“Really, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun laughs softly, “Just leave it there. I will tidy some things before I go to work. You can go there and check on your work.”

The tall man sighs, lifting a hand up to hold onto Baekhyun’s side face. “Why are you so kind? I really need to go right now, are you sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah. Just go.” Baekhyun pushes him on his chest. Chanyeol steps forward and presses a soft kiss on his mouth. “I will make it up for you later. I promise.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “We can talk about that later. Just get out.” He laughs softly. Chanyeol smiles and runs to grab his wallet and coat. “Oh, right! Sehun will be going to school soon, and he usually takes the bus. The bus stop is just five minutes from here so can you please lock the house after he is out? You can take the keys with you, I will get them back later during lunch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol leaps forward to kiss his forehead, “I trust you, babe. I have to go now. Please tell Sehun about it! I’ll see you later, bye!”

Baekhyun is left flustered by the door as Chanyeol drives his car out of the house. Did Chanyeol just do the sweetest thing ever? He said he trusts him that much? And he called him babe?

“Oh gosh. What’s wrong with me?” Baekhyun palms his cheeks, feeling them heated under his hands.

He heads back to the kitchen, smiling like an idiot and starting to tidy the kitchen quickly. He hears the soft thuds of little feet running down the stairs.

“Dad, I will be—” Sehun stops talking when he doesn’t find his father in the kitchen. He looks around and Baekhyun waits nervously there.

“Um,” he starts gently, “Chanyeol is out for an urgent work. He wants me to tell you that.”

Sehun snaps his head to him, openly glaring and Baekhyun is downright afraid of a kid. Instead of answering, the boy walks past him and stands on his tiptoes to grab the milk filled cup on the high top counter. Seeing the difficulty, Baekhyun goes to grab the cup and hands it to the boy.

“Here—”

The boy slaps the cup away from his hand, causing it to topple out of his grip and stumble to the floor. Baekhyun gasps in surprise as he sees the milk splashes on the floor. He is glad the cup is made of plastic.

“I don’t like you.” Sehun says lowly, glaring at him. “And I don’t need your help.” He says coldly, walking away and slamming the front door close once he is out.

Baekhyun winces at the loud sound of the door slamming shut. His gaze falls to the spilled milk on the floor. It’s such a difficult situation, he actually doesn’t know what to do, and he doesn’t know that Chanyeol’s son would dislike him that much.

He sighs and goes to clean the mess, feeling his head throbbing after the discovery that he is being hated that much. He understands that Sehun is a teenage boy and that his mood might be all over the place, so he shouldn’t think too much about it, right?

“Ah, I don’t know.” He shakes his head.

  
  


***

  
  


Kyungsoo nudges his waist. “Hey, Baekhyun?”

“Hm?” He hums while counting on the money in the register. Kyungsoo leans closer to his face, “What happened today?”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks back, tilting his head aside. Kyungsoo purses his lips, “You arrived late today and then you smiled a lot and you frowned a lot too. Something must have happened earlier. What’s wrong?”

“I, nothing.” Baekhyun smiles, but Kyungsoo is not having any of it. “Don’t lie to me, Baekhyun.”

“Really! There is nothing wrong! I just have some things in my head, that’s all.”

“Baekhyun, you are really—”

Someone knocks onto the counter and the both of them glance to the customer. A smile grows on Baekhyun’s face when he finds Chanyeol as the one asking for their attention.

“Hey, did I disturb something?” Chanyeol asks, leaning forward on the counter on his two elbows. Baekhyun giggles and shakes his head. “Nope, Kyungsoo was just being his worry wart ass.”

“What the hell!” Kyungsoo huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Chanyeol laughs and leans close to leave a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s mouth. “Hey there.” He whispers lowly, making Baekhyun giggles softly. “Hey there yourself. How did—”

“Wait. What the hell is happening here?!” Kyungsoo is on their side in one second. Baekhyun chews on his lip. Oh right, Kyungsoo doesn’t know about it just yet, since they have just gotten together.

“Oh. We are together now.” Chanyeol announces easily, topping it with a big smile. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at how Kyungsoo is holding a hand over his chest and acting as if it’s the biggest news of the year.

“Wow. Congrats, guys. I didn’t think it would be that quick. Even kiss too? Damn, Byun. You are deprived, huh?”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun’s face reddens as he pushes his friend away. Kyungsoo laughs, all loud and teasing, before walking back into the kitchen while mumbling something of ‘telling Jongin about the great news’.

“Hey, you okay?” Chanyeol asks, caressing his head. Baekhyun smiles, “Yeah. Oh! Here. Your keys.” He rummages into his pocket and hands the keys to the man. Chanyeol smiles and thanks him.

“Thank you, babe.” 

Baekhyun snickers, despite his face flushed in pink. “Seriously? Babe?”

“Why? Do you not like it?” Chanyeol frowns. He waves a hand, “It’s not like that. I just thought you are not that kind of man, Chanyeol.”

“That kind of man? What kind?”

“You know,” Baekhyun makes some gestures, “Sweet words and lovely nicknames. You are going to make me flustered everytime you do it.”

A lopsided grin curls on Chanyeol’s mouth. “Oh, so you are flustered? Okay, I’m going to do it more often then.”

“Damn you—”

“Mind your mouth, baby. There are children here.” Chanyeol mutters lowly, winking to him. Baekhyun huffs in embarrassment.

 

Five months into the relationship with Chanyeol, Baekhyun feels like he has finally found another reason to wake up in the morning with a smile gracing his whole face. Chanyeol never fails to make him happy, always greets him with sweet words, and takes him out for romantic and sometimes silly dates that always end with them making out in the car.

His relationship with Sehun doesn’t get any better. It might even get worse than before, because the boy doesn’t even spare him any attention now. Baekhyun has been spending his time more often at Chanyeol’s house, finding it nice to have someone to take care of. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind that, and even looks elated to know that Baekhyun’s visits keep increasing.

Sehun is a teenage boy and Baekhyun was once in that age too. He knows and perfectly understands that a teenager can feel so many emotions at once, but he doesn’t understand why Sehun seems to dislike, or maybe hate him, that much. Baekhyun doesn’t remember doing anything wrong at all.

There are some times that the boy manages to sit at the same table as him, but that’s only because Chanyeol threatens him to behave around the guest. Baekhyun can only chew his lip in guilt, because it’s clear as the day that Sehun doesn’t even want to be around him.

There are also some occasions that Baekhyun cooks some food but the food will likely end up in the trash bag because Sehun blatantly ignores the plate offered to him. When there is no Chanyeol around, the worst that can happen is that the plate ends up toppling on the table. Baekhyun can only stare in sadness.

Chanyeol once tried talking to his son, needing an explanation regarding his behavior but Sehun wasn’t having any of it and locked himself in his room. The father banged on the door and it would happen for the whole night if not for Baekhyuns stopping him and telling him that he might have disturbed the neighbors.

It’s hard to understand how the boy’s mind works, since Baekhyun can see just how much Chanyeol loves his son. Whenever Chanyeol talks about Sehun, his eyes shine in happiness and adoration and that makes Baekhyun smiles because the father loves the boy purely and looks as if he is ready to give the world for him.

  
  


***

  
  


Baekhyun knocks onto the door and Chanyeol greets him with a soft kiss on his cheek before letting him in. Sehun is seated in the living room, playing with the game console. The apparent scowl on his face almost causes Baekhyun to take a step back, but he braces himself because he really wants to get close to Sehun. Despite him being rude, Baekhyun is sure he is a nice boy.

Chanyeol is up in his room to grab his ringing phone while Baekhyun excuses himself to the bathroom for a moment. A few seconds of him in there, he hears a loud crash of glass and he hurriedly walks out to find out what it is.

His jaw falls in shock as he finds the broken frame that was once placed on the wooden drawer just beside the bathroom flicks. Chanyeol is running down the stairs, “What’s wrong?!”

Once his eyes land onto the sight of the broken frame, he gasps. “Oh no.” 

Baekhyun knows that’s the frame of Chanyeol’s first award years ago. He doesn’t know what caused it crashed down? Was it—

“He did it.” Sehun’s voice is heard and the both of them glance to the boy, finding him standing a few meters from them, with his accusing finger pointing to Baekhyun’s direction.

“What?” Chanyeol asks.

“He nudged it. I saw it.” Sehun says, the fire in his eyes is too strong to be ignored. Chanyeol lifts his gaze up. “Did you, Baekhyun?”

“I… I don’t know,” Baekhyun shakes his head, “I was… heading to the bathroom but I didn’t remember nudging it…? It could be me…?” He says unsurely.

Chanyeol frowns. “Can you be a little more cautious? This is so important! It’s good that it’s not harmed or that Sehun is not hurt because of it!”

Baekhyun flinches and bends his head down. “I’m sorry, I just… I didn’t notice it.”

The tall man crouches down to clean the mess and Baekhyun tries to stop him. “Let me do it—”

“Just go, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says lowly, picking the glass shards without even looking at him. He chews his lip nervously before nodding, heading out of the house to clear his mind. It’s their first fight ever, well, not exactly a fight but Chanyeol gets mad at him. He doesn’t even remember of nudging the frame though? Did he miss it?

He drives out to the store to get a new frame, to make up for it. Choosing carefully and thinking that the one he finds will be unlikely to break again in the near future, Baekhyun purchases it and drives back to the house.

Sehun is in his room it seems, as the living room is empty from anyone and only a messy game console. Baekhyun steps closer to the spot and picks up the bare award certificate and gently puts it back into the new frame. He doesn’t want to have Chanyeol getting mad at him for any longer because it doesn’t feel nice, but he is not brave enough to look for the tall man.

Once he puts the new frame back safely on top of the drawer, Baekhyun sighs and makes his way out of the house. Halfway through starting his car, he sees Chanyeol rushing out and heading to his car door.

“Chanyeol?” He calls while rolling down the window.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” Chanyeol says, frowning while bending down to see him better. Baekhyun smiles, “That’s okay. You were mad.”

The frown deepens. “Still. I shouldn’t even snap at you at all. It was just a mere frame, I should be glad that you or Sehun didn’t get hurt. Can you forgive me?” He adds a pout on his mouth, which Baekhyun gladly kisses away.

“I forgive you. I hope we won’t get into this kind of trouble again.” He mutters softly, closing his eyes when Chanyeol presses a soft kiss again. “I will try to behave.” Chanyeol jokes.

Baekhyun laughs and reaches to caress the man’s face. “I changed the frame with the new one. I hope you don’t mind.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows and he reaches to smooth them back down. “I did and that’s a final. Stop pouting or I wouldn’t be able to go.”

“Then don’t go.” 

“Unfortunately, I have to,” Baekhyun laughs at his lover’s pout, “I need to do the bi-weekly shopping again. The diner needs its boss.”

Chanyeol nods. “Alright then. Call me soon, okay? Let me take you out for a date tomorrow, to make it up.”

“It’s okay, Chanyeol—”

“No, no. I really want to take you out for a date. Hmm, what do you say?”

Baekhyun smiles in defeat. “Okay then. I have to go now. Bye.”

“Bye, baby.” Chanyeol steals another kiss from his lips before letting him go.

  
  


***

  
  


No more fight is happening between them after that time. Baekhyun makes sure to pay attention to every little detail so he won’t make the same mistake, while Chanyeol tries to keep himself down.

Sometimes, Chanyeol sleepovers at his apartment, but most of the time it’s Baekhyun who sleepovers at the man’s house, so that they don’t need to put Sehun in someone’s care just because they want to spend their time together. 

Today as Baekhyun wakes up in Chanyeol’s bed and prepares the breakfast in the kitchen, he can’t help but to steal some glances to Sehun, because the boy has been so focused in reading his book. He wants to start a conversation like ‘do you have a test’ or ‘do you need some help’ or even ‘do you want me to prepare healthy lunch box for you’, but he doesn’t have the courage to do so. For a thirteen year old boy, Sehun could be very intimidating.

“Hey, babe.” Chanyeol greets him with a soft kiss on his cheek and then goes to sit beside his son. “Hey, buddy! What’s going on that you are reading your book so early?”

“I have a test today.” Sehun answers simply, his eyes moving left and right. Chanyeol lets out an awed noise. “Do your best, Sehun. I believe you are going to get the perfect score.” He pats the boy’s head and Baekhyun swears he sees the boy’s lips tick into a tiny smile before it disappears completely.

As usual, Sehun doesn’t even want to touch what he had made so as usual too, Chanyeol has to make something quick for the boy. Baekhyun doesn’t feel sad anymore about that, but he surely still is curious as to why Sehun doesn’t acknowledge him.

When Sehun is out to school and Chanyeol is showering, Baekhyun finds the very familiar book placed on the table. Upon noticing it to be Sehun’s, he gasps in surprise.

“Chanyeol!” He bangs onto the bathroom door and the man peeks out with his eyes closed and head full of shampoo. “What?”

“Sehun left his book. I’m going to deliver it to him.” He announces. Chanyeol blinks the shampoo out of his eyes. “Are you sure you want to do it?”

“Yeah. I mean, the book might be important and he has his test today. I don’t want him to fail.” He murmurs softly while staring at the messy handwriting of the name ‘Park Sehun’ at the front. Chanyeol stifles a smile. “Okay, just go then. And hurry up back because I need my kiss!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I better go now!” He runs out and drives his car as quick as possible so make sure that the bell hasn’t rung yet.

Arriving at the information desk, Baekhyun pants while asking for the woman to call for Park Sehun. If he is not in hurry, it would be funny to see Sehun’s shocked face upon finding him.

“What are you doing here?” The boy asks coldly. Baekhyun hands him the book and the boy’s eyes widen in surprise. “My book.” He mutters.

“I guess this is important. Do well on your test, Sehun! We are counting on you!” Baekhyun smiles and bravely reaches to pat the boy on his head. Without waiting for any response, he waves bye and runs out of the school, just in time the first bell rings. He is too afraid to see what kind of reaction the boy will give him so he runs.

  
  


***

  
  


In another chance, Baekhyun manages to at least, in his opinion, change some things that Sehun might think of him, by attending his parents meeting event.

Chanyeol is too busy at that time period and Jongin can’t come because of his work as well. The father tells him about him the night before the event, speaking into the phone drowsily while telling him about how bad he feels for not being able to attend the meeting as Sehun’s parent. The boy tells him that it’s okay but he still can’t help it.

Call Baekhyun stupid but he comes to the school as Sehun’s guardian. He doesn’t expect anything as he arrives there and finds so many students with their parents, but as he sees Sehun sitting there on his seat while doodling alone, he can’t find it in himself to regret his decision. Sehun can glare at him all the time but he won’t let the boy to be alone today.

“I’m here as Park Sehun’s guardian.” He informs the teacher and the boy’s head snaps up upon hearing his name being mentioned. As Baekhyun approaches him, Sehun stares at him in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry I was late. Traffic was no joke.” Baekhyun says with a tiny smile hanging on his mouth.

Sehun still doesn’t say anything, his eyes still staring at him in shock and Baekhyun understands that. Instead of trying to coax more words from the boy, he focuses on the teacher speaking at the front class because he is here as Sehun’s guardian. He should do his best.

  
  


***

  
  


Chanyeol takes him out for a very romantic dinner date a few days later. To thank him for his help, he said. Sehun is in the grandparents’ house, spending time with them while Chanyeol is serenading his lover with low humming of love songs.

Baekhyun can’t help but to fall for the man over and over again. His feeling is so strong compared to the time they just got together. When at that time they were just fond towards one another, the current feeling is one that Baekhyun has never felt before. It feels like Chanyeol completes the missing piece of him, as cheesy as it sounds. His feeling for Chanyeol is so strong and if he doesn’t know better, he would think that he is drunk in love—

“I love you.” Chanyeol whispers into his ear, surprising him.

Baekhyun gazes up in shock. Never for once they have said it to one another, because love is no easy word. It holds a thousand meaning and Baekhyun has never found the real meaning of it until this very second, but the moment Chanyeol looks into his eyes and tells him that, he can grasp the meaning.

“Oh gosh, Chanyeol.” He is choked up with feelings, chuckling in disbelief. He tackles Chanyeol down to a tight hug. How big the love and affection he is feeling for this man, no one knows.

Chanyeol coos at his teary eyes, thumbing the unshed tears away before they could even fall down to his cheeks. Baekhyun laughs softly, shaking his head.

“You are perfect.” Baekhyun whispers, actually glad that they are already in the confines of his apartment. Rather than having to cry in the five stars restaurant and having eyes staring at him, Baekhyun prefers to share this kind of intimate moment in a personal space and just between the two of them.

“Nobody’s perfect, baby.” Chanyeol mutters, pecking his shaky lips. Baekhyun breathes deeply before giving the man a smile. “Gosh. I love you too, Chanyeol. So much, you don’t even know.”

He loves seeing the twinkles in his lover’s eyes when he says that and the kiss he gets the next second is slowly taking away his sanity. Chanyeol’s lips mold against his, they feel like the softness of melted butter but at the same time just as sweet as sugar. Baekhyun holds back a moan when Chanyeol’s hand lands onto his hip, squeezing.

No more words are shared between them as they fall back to the bed, panting and smiling like two idiots. Chanyeol chuckles while snuggling into his neck to pepper soft kisses, listening to Baekhyun’s gurgled giggles.

One kisses turns into hundred kisses and Baekhyun is left gaping for more when their clothes are shed. Chanyeol is a gentle lover while they date but he is even gentler when they are in bed. He doesn’t expect to have his lover pouring wet kisses all over his bare skin, tracing every inch with his teeth, and leaving soft pinkish marks anywhere he feels like doing it.

Baekhyun throws his head back when Chanyeol gets a hold on his erection, pumping it slowly and teasing him. Chanyeol moves his hand so gently, flicking his wrist to drag his cupped palm along his twitching erection. Baekhyun gasps breathily, wanting more than that but his lover is treating him as if he is made of glass. All that he needs to do is to let out a soft and shaky whine, parting his legs wide, and that’s enough for Chanyeol’s resolve to break down. Apparently, Chanyeol can’t take it when he is acting cute.

Chanyeol is settled in between his legs, panting against his parted mouth as they run their hands all over one another. Baekhyun mewls in a tiny noise when his lover gasps into his neck openly, because Baekhyun has his erection in one hand, caressing it up and down. Chanyeol is rendered into a groaning mess as he bucks his hips into his hand. That pulls a tiny smile to Baekhyun’s lips as he hears his lover grunting at his sudden control.

The erection in his hand is so hard, Baekhyun licks his lips when he feels like he is being surged with such a big lust and affection. Watching Chanyeol’s eyes rolling to the back of his skull while he jacks him off quickly, Baekhyun pants as he imagines what’s going to happen next.

He can see that Chanyeol is nearing his end and Baekhyun fastens his pace. Yet with a sudden move, Chanyeol is prying his hand away and then having a bottle of lube in grasp. Baekhyun gazes up, his face twisting when he feels hands creeping down to his entrance. It’s his turn to be a moaning mess full of tears when the man goes to tease him with his long fingers, in and out, in and out.

The whole bedroom feels so warm. Baekhyun mewls while moving his hips, riding the fingers slowly to rile his lover even more.

“Come on,” Baekhyun whispers softly impatiently and then Chanyeol is back trapping him down into the bed, slowly easing his hard erection in. Their voice is broken as the unity happens. Baekhyun gasps out loud, his hands flailing to find something to hold onto while Chanyeol’s are gripping tight onto his hips.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks breathily into his ear, as he keeps his hips unmoving because everything is so overwhelming. Baekhyun musters a tiny smile before his lips are taken into another round of kiss. No one ever cares that their lips are all swollen, because they keep biting and twisting and nipping, a complete set of sanity thievery. Impatient hands grip onto his thighs and then Chanyeol is driving in to start the movement. Their breathing hits one another as Baekhyun leans away from the kiss, needing to say something so important.

“I love you s-so much,” Baekhyun chokes out when they move, move faster and faster in each passing minute. Everything is too much and they need it to end but at the same time, they want it to continue more and more. They have fallen into the bliss of pleasure and love, and no one wants to get out of it.

His lips are taken into another rough kiss, teeth biting all over and tongue tangling repeatedly. He lets out a small scream into Chanyeol’s mouth, feeling the man’s fingers caressing his chest and teasing his perky nubs. 

Everything moves so quickly, with him bouncing from the thrusts Chanyeol is delivering, to his lover drilling him into the bed in a passionate love making.

Chanyeol holds onto him tight and he wraps his four limbs around the tall man. The bed thumps against the wall in dull repetitive noises, their movement gets quicker, just the same as the squelching noises that Chanyeol’s mouth makes against his skin or from the way Chanyeol’s erection keeps pumping in and out of him.

Baekhyun cries out, his mouth hanging open and saliva trailing down to his chin at the blinding pleasure. There is no word left in his mind, except for the name of his lover and how much he loves the man. Never in his life has he felt this strong emotion to another human being, and Baekhyun is thankful that Chanyeol is the person. It feels just right.

The peak is arriving soon and Baekhyun lets everything go in a breathy yet loud whimper, coming undone and decorating his stomach with the sticky mess. Chanyeol chuckles against his ear, hoarse and rough, before following suit in no second.

When everything is over and the cloud of lust disperses away, Baekhyun finds his hand being lifted up. Chanyeol is gently tying a nice looking bracelet around his wrist and that takes his curiosity.

“What’s that?” He whispers softly, too worn out to even let out his voice. Chanyeol goes to smooch his cheek and settles there, draping over him. “A gift for you. Because you have been such an amazing lover to me, baby.”

Baekhyun lifts his hand up and finds a cute bracelet tied around his wrist, with tiny bells hanging from it. “I didn’t do anything that deserves something so nice like this.” He says. Chanyeol laughs softly, his whole body shaking and Baekhyun finds himself laughing as well.

“You are amazing, baby, and it’s a couple bracelet, anyway.” The man answers, holding his own hand up and Baekhyun notices the same thing.

“It’s so cheesy,” he mutters with a smile. Chanyeol pecks his mouth. “You love cheese.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the remark before he envelops his tall lover with his both arms. “I love it, Chanyeol. Thank you.”

Chanyeol smiles brightly and kisses him again.

  
  


***

  
  


Sehun thinks he might see the man his father is seeing in a better way, ever since the man came to his parents meeting. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he is quite thankful to have the man attending the meeting because he didn’t like it when he was the only boy there alone without someone by his side. Indirectly, the man’s presence brought comfort to him.

He keeps telling himself that he hates the man’s gut but he knows he has a change of heart. Only a bit. He still dislikes the man, because he is trying to seduce his father and planning to take his mother’s place. No one can change his mom’s role. Not any woman and not any man. He won’t let it happen.

His father seems to be quite attached with the man, judging by how less the time he is spending with his own son. Sehun doesn’t even remember when the last time he hung out with his father was. His father is too preoccupied with his lover and sometimes, Sehun is this close in snapping and kicking the rude man out of their house.

But as he remembers the time and effort the man is doing to make their relationship better, Sehun tries to hold back from being super rude. 

One of these days, he walks down the stairs to look for something to munch as snack, yet he stops right before he enters the kitchen when he hears some voices.

“So, you two are good?” It’s Uncle Jongin’s voice. Who is he talking to?

“Yeah. Chanyeol is very good to me.” Oh, it’s that man again; his father’s lover.

“You two seem to be going steady. I’m happy for you.”

“I’m happy too. Chanyeol is such a good man, I would be convinced if someone tells me that it’s just a mere dream.” The man says, ended with a dreamy sigh. Sehun makes a face.

“But, Baekhyun, seeing you being so active in this house, I feel like you are already Chanyeol’s wife.” Uncle Jongin says in a joking manner.

Sehun narrows his eyes.

“What are you talking about? I am a man, I can’t be his wife.” The man says, chuckling.

“I’m kidding, silly. But really, you operate the whole household and the kitchen. I would think you are a mother for real.” This time, it’s added with laughter.

Sehun gazes down to his feet, his fists curling in anger. No one could be his mother—

“No, Jongin. It might look like it but… but I don’t want to take over Chanyeol’s deceased wife’s place. It’s not my intention at all. Sure, I love Chanyeol and I’m very fond of his son, but it’s not my right to replace their beautiful memories of the only woman that they treasure so much.”

What is he talking about?

“I just love taking care of them. Chanyeol is busy with work while I can manage my own schedule so I think it’s only right that I take care of him. And Sehun, too. He is still so young, I just want to make sure he is growing up well like his father.”

Sehun’s lips are pressed into a tight line, before he decides that he doesn’t want to listen anything more. Halfway through walking, he hears the last and faint words of,

“No one can replace her in their heart, Jongin. I’m sure of that. They love her so much even though she is no longer here.”

The boy fists his hand. Good that you know the fact, he thinks, before he runs upstairs.

  
  


***

  
  


That talk apart, Sehun thinks the man is better than what he used to think of him. 

But then he sees how attached his father is to the man. And Sehun doesn’t like it at all.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Chanyeol says, pressing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s mouth. “Don’t miss me too much.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You wish.”

Chanyeol reaches to tenderly caress the bracelet adorning the man’s wrist. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, baby.” He says softly and Baekhyun smiles shyly. “Are you trying to hold me back from going home?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Well, that’s not working because I really need to go back now, Chanyeol. You will see me tomorrow anyway.”

“Okay, okay. Take care on your way, love.”

As Sehun watches his father sending the man off, he finds the weird bracelet around his father’s wrist too. 

Couple bracelet? The best thing ever?

What about mother?

And they are meeting again tomorrow? Does that mean his father forgets mother’s birthday?

It’s all because of that man. His father forgets his family because of that man. Sehun won’t let this to continue any further. No matter how attached his father is to that man, he knows his father still loves him the most. And he will use that opportunity to end everything.

  
  


***

  
  


Baekhyun is so surprised that when one day he is taking care of Sehun because Chanyeol has a sudden meeting, the boy talks to him. It’s the first time and to say he is happy will be an understatement; he is elated.

“What would you like to eat, Sehun?” He asks, bending down to smile to the boy.

“Kimchi fried rice.” Sehun answers in short words, but that’s already enough to make Baekhyun happy for the whole day. He nods and reaches to pat the boy on his head, before heading to the kitchen to make the most delicious kimchi fried rice ever.

The whole lunch is silent. Baekhyun watches the boy eat his cooking in happiness, the smile doesn’t even leave his face.

What’s more surprising is that Sehun tugs onto his sleeve and proposes to have a quick walk to the park for this evening. Without thinking too much, Baekhyun jumps out of the couch and grabs their coats. “Sure, let’s go!”

Sehun walks ahead of him while Baekhyun lets out a fond sigh. He is happy that they can at least be civil towards each other. He really hopes this can last for a long time because Baekhyun can’t even see himself leaving Chanyeol anytime soon.

Once arrived at the park, Baekhyun sits on the bench while Sehun moves to roam around the park for a while. His phone rings and he smiles widely when he finds out the caller is no other than Chanyeol.

“Hey,” he breathes into the phone, listening to that low voice greeting him.

“Hey, are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. How’s your work? Still stuck in there?” He asks while playing with the loose thread of his coat. Chanyeol hums from the other line. “Nah, I’m done. I’m heading back home.”

“Oh by the way, we are in the park.” 

“Park? At a time like this?” Chanyeol asks curiously. Baekhyun bites his lip shyly, “Yeah. Sehun wanted to go for a quick walk.”

“Seriously? He said that?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun lifts his head up, his eyes instantly looking for the boy, “Chanyeol, I’m so—”

Dread fills him as he rises up from the bench, the smile falling off of his face. Sehun… where is he?

“Baekhyun? Babe?” Chanyeol’s voice is heard calling for him but he keeps glancing here and there to find the boy. There is no way he loses him.

“Sehun?” He calls out, looking around for the boy but he can’t find him. “Oh God.”

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” The man demands for an explanation.

“I… Sehun… I can’t find Sehun.” He whispers in fear while fisting his coat. The sky is getting darker and he loses the boy, he is so scared. 

“…have you looked everywhere?”

“I- I will run for a moment… He should be so far.” He says shakily, running along the park to see where the boy might be. He can’t panic right now or he won’t be able to think clearly. Sehun is a smart boy, he is sure if the boy realizes that he is lost, he will try to find his way back.

“I’m heading there.” Chanyeol says coldly before hanging the call abruptly. Baekhyun doesn’t even pay much attention to it and he starts looking around the wide park, praying to God that Sehun is okay and that he will find him soon.

“Sehun! Sehun, where are you? Can you hear me?” He shouts, regretting his decision on why didn’t he follow the boy anywhere he went. 

Tears start to fill his eyes as Baekhyun feels so bad that he can’t find Sehun just yet. In no time, Chanyeol’s car arrives and the man comes stomping his way.

“Chany—”

“Where did you leave him?” Chanyeol asks, his eyes hard and jaws set. Baekhyun gulps, “I… I didn’t leave him, I was—”

“Where?” The man leans closer, gritting his teeth. Baekhyun sniffles, “T-There.” He points to the bench and the area he last saw Sehun.

The father runs there and Baekhyun follows suit while sniffling. Chanyeol is looking anywhere while calling for the boy’s name, and he feels so guilty.

“You only have one job, Baekhyun, and you messed it up!” The man shouts, clearly frustrated with this. Baekhyun lets out a hiccup, feeling so sorry because he knows just how much Chanyeol loves his son.

The man stomps back to him. “I swear to God, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol groans, grabbing him by his shoulder and shaking him, “If something happens to my son, I will never forgive you.” He says coldly.

Baekhyun flinches and nods. “I- I’m sorry—”

“Save your apology when my son is found.” Chanyeol lifts an accusing finger to him, looking so angry that Baekhyun can’t find any word to say. It’s hurt to be accused of things that he doesn’t mean to do, but he has to admit that it’s his fault for not keeping an eye on Sehun.

  
  
  


Sehun watches his father shouting and snapping at the man. He should be happy that his plan works very well and that he ruins their relationship, but he doesn’t know why he is feeling this guilt in his chest.

Deciding to just end the misery and not wanting to make his father to be more worried, he decides to step out of his hideout. 

“Dad?” He calls softly. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol’s head snaps to the direction of the voice and he sighs in relief. “Sehun!” 

In no second, he has the boy wrapped tight in his arms. “Where did you go?! You are making me worried!”

“I’m sorry. I was just looking around the park.” Sehun answers, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun who keeps his gap from them. There is a pinch of guilt in his heart as he sees the man sobbing silently but as usual, he ignores the feeling.

“No more going out without me again, buddy. Are you hurt somewhere?” The father asks, checking for any wound. Sehun shakes his head, “I’m fine, dad. Don’t worry.”

“Let’s get home. It’s already so late.” Chanyeol mutters, scooping his son up into his arms despite the boy already so big. Baekhyun steps forward, “I… Let me drive.” He offers the service and rushes to the car to open the back seat door for the father and son.

For the short journey back home, Baekhyun shuts his mouth and listens to how Chanyeol is babying his son. Right after they arrive, Chanyeol is out of the car and takes Sehun into the house, with Baekhyun staying back by the front door.

“Chanyeol,” he calls softly, “can we talk—” 

“Not now, Baekhyun. I don’t want to talk with you for now.” Chanyeol mutters sharply, giving his son a cup of water, before storming to the bedroom to lock himself.

Baekhyun sighs and bends his head down. His eyes meet with Sehun’s and he sends the boy a tiny smile. “I’m sorry. I should have been more careful. I’m glad you are okay, Sehun.” He mutters before heading out of the house.

He doesn’t go straight to his car, instead he loses the energy on his knees and ends up sitting down on the porch. The things happened today… he doesn’t have any clue on how to make it up to Chanyeol. He made a big mistake and just the thought of Chanyeol getting mad at his is making him restless. They have just gotten very well with one another but this mistake is ruining everything. It’s his entire fault.

His phone rings from a sudden call and Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo’s name flashing on the display.

“Hello?” He mutters lowly. Kyungsoo’s voice makes its way into his ear, “Hey, Baekhyun! I heard there will be some discount in the market tomorrow and… Are you okay?”

Baekhyun feels himself smiling sadly. “How do you know?” He asks softly.

“You are never this silent when I’m talking, Baekhyun. What’s wrong?”

“Everything. Everything is wrong.” He sobs softly, feeling his tears welling up in his eyes. Right, everything is so wrong. From the beginning, he should have seen the signs.

“I’m… tired.”

“What’s going on? What do you mean with that?” Kyungsoo sounds worried.

“…I made a very big mistake and Chanyeol doesn’t even want to look at me,” the words come out all slurred, because he is crying by this time, “I love him, but I really don’t want to hurt him or Sehun. They are important to me.”

“Baekhyun—”

“I want to end this.” He mutters into the phone, crying softly while hiding his face into his knees. “I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to hurt anyone else…”

“Wait. Baekhyun, where—”

“I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” Baekhyun ends the call and sobs into his knees, his shoulders shaking violently. 

  
  
  


Sehun draws the curtain close and steps back. He should be happy. It’s ending soon and he should be elated. 

But he is feeling guilty.

  
  


***

  
  


Chanyeol opens the door early in the morning from the gentle knocks. Upon finding a smiling Baekhyun on the door step, he stutters.

“Baekhyun.” He calls softly.

“Hey, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun gives a small smile, “Can we talk?”

“S-Sure, let’s get—”

“No. Can we just talk here?” He mutters lowly, frowning. Chanyeol nods hesitantly and waits for any word coming from the other. After a while of waiting and it doesn’t seem like Baekhyun is going to start soon, he heaves a breath and takes the lead.

“I’m sorry for shouting at you yesterday.” Chanyeol whispers softly.

Baekhyun lets out a soft laugh, the sound empty and his eyes don’t even smile. Chanyeol feels like he is dreading this talk.

“It should be me who apologized. I have… caused such trouble to you.” Baekhyun mutters gently, bending his head down for a moment, before lifting it up again. This time, there is something hesitant but strong flashing in his gaze.

“Look, Chanyeol, I think… we should just end this.” 

Chanyeol stutters, “W-What do you mean?”

Baekhyun gives him a bitter smile. “Let’s just break up.”

“No, I mean,” Chanyeol’s mouth keeps closing and opening, “Wait- but why?” He asks, stepping forward to take his hand. Baekhyun takes a step back, holding his hand to himself and avoiding the touch.

“This is not going to work, Chanyeol. We won’t work.” He explains. Chanyeol shakes his head, “No, no. Baekhyun, we can make it work!” 

“It won’t—”

“What did I do wrong?” The tall man cuts him off, frowning and on the edge of tearing up. Baekhyun shakes his head. “Nothing’s your fault, Chanyeol. It’s all about me. It’s my fault.”

“B-But you didn’t- I can make it up for you, Baekhyun! Please don’t.” Chanyeol begs softly, taking more steps forward.

Baekhyun chuckles sadly. “No, I don’t want it anymore, Chanyeol.”

Silence wraps around them except for the morning birds chirping on the tree top. Chanyeol gulps the bile in his throat, waiting for what’s going to fill this empty silence. Eventually, Baekhyun speaks up again.

 

Sehun walks down the stairs with his eyes sleepy. Upon listening to muffled noises, he gets curious and walks closer to where he thinks the noises are coming from.

It’s his dad and his lover. What are they doing outside?

“I love you, Chanyeol. I really do, and I love Sehun just as much. But I don’t want to bring any harm to you.”

“Baekhyun, please,” Chanyeol begs.

“Everything that happened yesterday was entirely my fault. I was careless. I will admit that you shouting to me hurt me very much, but there was nothing I could do because I deserved your anger. Your son could have been harmed because of me.”

“No- no, no, Baekhyun. You don’t deserve it- I- I’m sorry, let me make it up to you. I shouldn’t—”

Baekhyun gives him a smile. “You are a father, Chanyeol. I don’t want you to have to choose. It would be very selfish of me, because I know you love Sehun and you would give everything to have him happy. Sehun is the most important to you in the whole world and I want it to stay that way.”

“Baekhyun, what are you talking about?!” Chanyeol grunts, tearing up while staring at him. He closes his eyes, nodding because seeing the tears in Chanyeol’s eyes makes it very hard for him to end it here.

“Let’s just end this here before anyone could get hurt, Chanyeol. I love you, but we can’t be together.”

“Please no, Baekhyun, no.” Chanyeol shakes his head repeatedly, refusing to trust it. Baekhyun steps forward and braves himself to hold onto the man’s face in his hands.

“Take good care of yourself, okay? Sehun, too. Be happy, you two.” Baekhyun mutters, smiling widely despite having tears filling his eyes. Chanyeol shakes his head, gripping onto his hands, “N-No, please.”

“I love you. Goodbye.” He whispers, pressing a soft kiss on the tall male’s mouth before stepping back completely.

Chanyeol wails softly as he watches Baekhyun drives away from his house; from him. Everything hurts and he just doesn’t want to do anything other than cry.

Sehun frowns, his lips thin. His dad is crying sorrowfully. Was his plan really succeeded? Or did he add more troubles and make his father miserable because of his own egoistical desire?

  
  


***

  
  


“Sehun, come have breakfast.”

The boy pads down the stairs and finds his father hunched over the kitchen counter. Another wave of guilt washes his heart again as he watches his father trying to smile.

“Hey, buddy. Go sit down.” The adult says with a smile, which Sehun can see as a fake one. He is not his son for nothing. He can notice the moment his father is uncomfortable and unhappy; and this is the exact moment.

“I’m sorry, the toast was a bit burnt.” His father says, serving him a plate. “I couldn’t do it very well just like—”

Sehun shuts his mouth as he sees his dad pausing in his talk. It takes a few seconds before the adult sends him another fake smile.

“Eat well, okay? I’m going to take a shower.” He gives Sehun a pat on his head before storming out from the kitchen.

Sehun stares at the burnt toast, suddenly missing the crispy toast he used to have.

He misses his father’s happy smile and it’s been a week. He doesn’t know how long his dad is going to hold back. As much as Sehun should be happy that his dad is single again, he doesn’t know why he is missing another presence in their house; that certain stranger that shouldn’t even make place in Sehun’s heart and mind.

The guilt is eating him from the inside.

“Mom,” he mutters, glancing to the photo frame sitting on top of the drawer, “what should I do?”

  
  


***

  
  


Another week into the misery, Sehun finds himself standing in front of the family diner that is owned by a certain someone. He never expects himself to come here, but the voices in his head keep telling him to come and see how his father’s ex lover is doing.

As he sees the man serving the customers with fake smiles, Sehun feels his heart shatters a bit. How does he know that it’s a fake smile? Because he has spent some time with the man and Sehun can notice the difference between real and fake smiles.

He is actually very confused with himself. He keeps telling himself that he hates the man’s gut but on the other hand, he can feel the sincerity and kindness as the man spent his time with him and his dad. The man seems nice enough, Sehun feels a bit touched by his affection, but he is very confused. What is it that he himself wants for his dad? Happiness? Love?

The man seems to be very popular. From the number of customers approaching the man with suggestive smiles, the man rejects them politely. Sehun might be a teenage kid only, but he knows the real world and he understands the movement of someone bad and kind.

There is always a fake smile plastered on the man’s face as he steps away from some people’s approach, holding his two hands up to make sure that no one would get closer. And that’s when Sehun notices the familiar bracelet adorning the man’s wrist, the one still wrapped around his own dad’s wrist.

He is still wearing it. But why? He is no longer with his dad.

To say Sehun is surprised will be an understatement because he is shocked. Doesn’t usually the relationship between two people is over when they are over, and then they don’t want have anything to do with one another? What’s the meaning of this? What does this man want, really?

Instead of thinking too much, Sehun decides to grip onto his backpack and steps forward into the family diner. The bustling noises of a busy place greet him as he enters deeper into the place.

He expects the surprise when the man’s gaze lands on him. There is a flash of everything; shock, relief, happiness, curiosity, and also sadness. Sehun wonders what makes the man so sad.

“Hi. Sehun.” He greets softly, stepping away from the register to greet him. Sehun waits until the man gets onto his knees to get to the same eye level with him.

“What… what are you doing here at this time?” The man asks softly, hesitant hand reaching to pat him but stops before it comes in contact. Sehun notices the hesitance.

He doesn’t answer to the question, but he keeps staring at the man, trying to determine what the meaning of everything happening between them is. The man’s smile falters and then he ushers Sehun to sit somewhere.

There is a glass of juice and a plate of cookies placed in front of him. He sits in front of Sehun, staring at him expectantly while trying to come up with something to start the conversation. 

“Uh, Sehun,” he starts off softly.

“Do you love my dad?” Sehun asks, staring straight into the man’s eyes. 

He can see the man’s shocked face. Without explaining further about his question, Sehun waits patiently for the answer. It’s pretty funny, because he can see the various expressions flashing on the man’s face.

“Yeah,” the man whispers softly, “I still do.” He admits it, as if he is afraid that Sehun would be angry at him.

Why would he be afraid of Sehun though? Why though?

Sehun just stares, he just stares at the man. After a while, he flops down from the chair and grabs his backpack. Without saying anything, he leaves the man alone.

  
  
  


Baekhyun stares sadly at the untouched juice and cookies, feeling his heart shattering even more from the silent disagreement coming from Sehun when he said he still loves the boy’s dad.

  
  


***

  
  


Sehun locks himself in his room, having so many things to think. He is barely fourteen, will still take a few more months until he turns the age, but he has so many problems just like adults do. What’s so wrong about his life?

What’s wrong? Everything is wrong. 

Did he do something wrong? Did he make a mistake? What’s so wrong about that man that he seems to hate him so much? Sehun finds himself frowning. From the beginning, his dad looked so happy while being with that man. Why did Sehun so adamant in refusing the man? 

Oh, right. Because Sehun doesn’t want anyone replacing his mom. His dad and him lost her when Sehun was barely six. It’s been seven long years and he is missing her every second, and he is sure his dad is missing her too. But recently, his dad had been preoccupied by that man and that was the turning point for Sehun to hate the man’s gut before he even knew him.

The man was so kind to both his dad and Sehun himself. And he overheard the man talking to Uncle Jongin at that time, about him not wanting to replace his mom’s place. That it was not his intention. That he is purely in love with his dad.

His dad was happy when they were together.

And Sehun, as a son, only wants his dad to be happy.

Then, who is he to take that happiness away just because of his childishness?

  
  
  
  
  


“Dad.” Sehun calls out.

Chanyeol looks up from his sketch and smiles. “Hey, buddy. What’s up?”

The boy walks towards the father and sits beside him. “Dad, I have a confession to make.”

“Yeah? What’s wrong?”

“I…” Sehun pauses. “Dad, I’m sorry. That time the photo frame broke, it was not his fault. I did it purposely.”

Chanyeol’s mouth parts in confusion. “What? Sehun, what are you talking about?”

“I didn’t like him so that’s why I broke the frame. It was not his fault; I just wanted to blame him.” He admits softly, waiting for his dad to yell at him. Chanyeol stutters a comeback and sighs when he can’t find any.

“Why did you do that?” He holds onto the boy’s shoulder.

“And a while back… he didn’t lose me when we were in the park. I ran away and hid myself so you would be angry at him.”

Chanyeol blinks in disbelief; his ability to form a word is gone.

“I’m sorry, dad. Everything was my fault.” Sehun bends his head down, sniffling as he feels that he has disappointed his dad.

“Sehun. Sehun, look at me.” Chanyeol calls, crouching down on the floor to look at the boy’s bent head. The boy lifts his head hesitantly and feels so sorry when he sees the sadness and disappointment written all over his dad’s face.

“Why… why would you do that?” Chanyeol whispers in pain.

“I didn’t like him. I was lonely, dad. I just didn’t want you to forget mom and me.” He sniffles, wiping his tears with his sleeve. Chanyeol closes his eyes, his arms pulling the boy into a hug.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t notice that.” Chanyeol mutters, feeling so sad that he fails as a father.

Sehun grips onto the father’s shirt, sobbing. “I… didn’t think it would be that bad. I was supposed to be happy that he left you, dad, but I can’t live with this guilt. I feel so sorry towards him, and also towards you…”

“Buddy,” Chanyeol sniffs and smiles, caressing his son’s face and wiping the tears away, “that’s okay. As long as you are still feeling guilty, that means you are still realizing your mistakes.” He kisses the boy’s head. Sehun sobs, “But you are not happy.”

Chanyeol’s smile falters.

“You are not happy when he is not here with you.” Sehun looks up.

The father glances away. “It’s already over, Sehun.”

“Dad,”

“He wanted to end this,” Chanyeol smiles painfully, “He didn’t want to hurt our memories about your mom. I guess, he could feel that you didn’t like him. He chose to step back for your happiness, son.”

Sehun’s face scrunches up as little tears drop. “I’m so sorry, dad.” He cries softly. Chanyeol rocks him left and right to console him. “That’s okay. I could never be angry at you, buddy. I love you so much.”

“But you love him, too, right?” He asks, leaning away from the hug. Chanyeol smiles, “Yeah, yeah, I do.”

“He loves you, too, dad. I met him that other day and he told me he still loves you.”

“Sehun,” the father calls in surprise, holding onto the boy’s shoulder. 

“I want you to fight for him, dad. It’s time for you to be happy. You don’t have to put my happiness in your way anymore. I will be happy when you are happy, dad. And besides,” Sehun paused to assure himself, “I have accepted him as part of our family. I want you to get him back, dad.”

Chanyeol’s lips tremble as tears spill down his face. He hugs his son tightly while muttering, “Thank you,” over and over again. Sehun hugs back just as tight.

  
  


***

  
  


Baekhyun is actually surprised to see his ex standing in front of him on one fine noon.

“Hi.” Chanyeol greets him with a nervous smile on his face. Baekhyun gulps, “What would you like to order, sir?” He locks his gaze on the cash register, not wanting to make any eye contact.

“Baekhyun, can we talk?”

“If you are not going to order, please step aside. You are blocking the way, sir.” Baekhyun mutters before stepping back and escaping into the staff office.

Kyungsoo walks closer. “He is kind of hard to break. You can try again tomorrow, maybe?”

Chanyeol nods in defeat.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun doesn’t understand what Chanyeol wants by appearing in front of him once again. They are over, right? Why is he here? Shouldn’t he be taking care of Sehun?

He is kind of afraid of how the boy’s reaction will be if he knows his dad is here again. 

Baekhyun is not stupid. He knows that Sehun didn’t like him, and will never like him. He tried to ignore it at first, because even though he knew it, he thought that maybe the boy could grow to like him. How stupid of him to think that.

If Chanyeol keeps appearing in front of him, Baekhyun doesn’t know what will happen. His heart is still too fragile and it’s longing for Chanyeol.

  
  


***

  
  


“Can I have an Americano?” 

Baekhyun looks up in surprise at that voice and gulps. “R-Right away, sir.”

“And milk tea, too.” Another voice says and then a head peaks up from the counter.

What are they doing here?

“Alright.” He responds softly, telling the workers to make the orders while he himself escapes into his office. He can’t take this. It’s still too early. What are Chanyeol and Sehun doing here? Are they here to taunt him?

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo’s voice is heard as the man knocks onto the door.

“Hmm?” He answers, rubbing his face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just… want to take some rest.” He mutters lowly. Kyungsoo is silent for a moment before responding with, “Don’t run away for too long, Baekhyun, or you will forget where you are coming from.”

  
  


***

  
  


As the days pass, Baekhyun realizes what Chanyeol’s true motive is. The man wants to get back with him. If the proof of flowers and gifts and his constant presence are not enough, then Baekhyun doesn’t know what else.

There is also always Sehun there with him. Baekhyun is this close, already this close in throwing himself back into the arms of the man he loves, but with one look on the boy, he feels his desire is gone again.

He doesn’t want to hurt Sehun. Just as much as he wants to get back together with Chanyeol, he knows that it’s better that he doesn’t, because Sehun’s happiness is the most important thing. He doesn’t want to hurt an innocent kid’s feeling just because of his selfishness.

“Baekhyun,” Jongin taps the counter, “Why don’t you give him a chance?”

“I don’t understand what you are talking about.” Baekhyun mutters lowly, counting on the money.

He can almost hear the eye roll from the devastated way Jongin is sighing. “Come on, Baekhyun! You and I know that you want him back. Why don’t you—”

“Jongin, can you shut up for a moment.” Kyungsoo’s voice is heard and Baekhyun silently thanks his friend for the rescue.

“But, Kyungsoo! Baekhyun is being ridiculous right now! It’s clear as the day that he wants Chanyeol just as much as—”

Baekhyun slams the money back into the cash register and stomps his way into his office. He doesn’t need to listen to Jongin’s words because it’s all true! He really wants Chanyeol back even thought it was him who asked for breaking up and even thought it’s always him who is refusing.

But as the days pass, he can feel his resolve is breaking down. Chanyeol is persistent, he gives him that, but Sehun is always there to remind him. If there is no Sehun there, Baekhyun would be flying back into the man’s arms in no time, but he is actually glad that the boy is there to remind him that this is the reality.

There is a knock on the office door and Baekhyun groans into his palms. He hears the door opening and someone walking in. In no time, he feels presence sitting beside him and he sighs.

“Kyungsoo, I don’t want to—”

His eyes blink in surprise. “Sehun.”

The boy is seated there beside him. “Hello, Uncle Baekhyun.” He calls softly, for the first time calling his name.

“What are you doing here? You can’t be here. This is—”

“Uncle Kyungsoo let me in.” He says. Baekhyun gulps and rubs his temple. “Um, so,”

“Uncle Baekhyun, you told me that other day that you still love my dad.” Sehun says, looking up to him.

Baekhyun sighs. “Yeah, I did. I’m sorry about that.”

“Why are you saying sorry? Nothing is your fault, uncle. Actually, I have to apologize to you for creating this whole mess.” The boy starts slowly, making Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” He whispers questioningly.

Sehun takes a deep breath. “I blamed you for the broken photo frame to make you looked bad in front of my dad. Everyone knows how important that award frame to dad and because of that, I wanted to put all the blame on you. And I succeed.”

Baekhyun stutters for a word.

“But then you were so kind to me, uncle. You said you didn’t want to take my mom’s place. I initially thought that you were planning to replace my mom. You cooked for me and you took care of me. You delivered my book and you attended my parent’s meeting as my guardian. You were confusing me, uncle.” Sehun admits.

“S-Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun whispers in disbelief.

“And that park incident.” Sehun mutters lowly, looking up to him with pleading eyes, “It was not your fault. It was mine. I purposely ran away from you, because I thought that dad would get mad at you and you two would be broken apart. It was successful and I should be happy with that.”

He waits for Baekhyun to react, but the man is silent for a long time. Sehun gulps nervously, “Uncle?”

“You… you hate me that much.” Baekhyun whispers softly, his lips curling down into a bitter smile.

“No, no!” Sehun panics, shaking his head, “I mean… I did, but not anymore.”

Baekhyun stares at him with his eyes filled with tears. “Why now?”

The boy chews his lip. “I realize that I was being unfair to you and to my dad. You love my dad just as much as I love him, and he loves you just as much as he loves me. As the two people that my dad loves the most, I think we could go along pretty well. And I’ve only thought about myself all this time. It’s time for me to think about my dad’s happiness…”

He fiddles with his fingers, his little legs swinging around nervously.

“My mom would want dad and me to be happy too,” he continues, “and we are happy when you are with us, whether I realize it or not.” He looks up.

Baekhyun sniffs his nose, feeling the start of his tears trailing down. Sehun raises up a bit, his short fingers reaching up to wipe the tears away.

“Please accept my dad and me back.” He whispers softly, tone pleading and hopeful.

Baekhyun stares with glossy eyes, feeling too overwhelmed with everything. He chokes out a sound, his arms coming up to hug the little boy.

“Okay,” he answers hoarsely, “Just because I love you two so much.” He sobs. Sehun hugs him back, leaning his head down on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Uncle Baekhyun.” Sehun smiles.

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol is waiting nervously just outside of the office. Sehun has been in there for quite a while. He actually is not sure on how his son is going to handle the whole thing, but Sehun tells him to wait before.

Jongin pats his shoulder. “Calm down, bro.”

“I can’t. I don’t know what’s going on in there! Sehun might—”

The door opens and he holds his breathe back. Walking out of the office room is Baekhyun with swollen eyes and Sehun holding hands with him. Wait…

Baekhyun looks up to meet eyes with him, still hesitating. With a gentle push from Sehun, he steps forward in tiny steps before he finally decides to let it go and runs all his might to Chanyeol’s unsuspecting arms.

Soft sobs are heard and Chanyeol heaves a sigh, cradling his lover into his arms and kissing his head. “Baby, I’m so sorry.” He whispers, in which Baekhyun responds with a shake of his head.

Kyungsoo is muttering, “Finally!” at the back, while Jongin reaches to pat Sehun on his head. “You did well, buddy.”

Sehun smiles up before he pads towards the two hugging adults, hugging their waists to join. When he sees his dad smiling brightly, Sehun finally knows that this is the real smile and this is the time for true happiness for his dad, together with uncle Baekhyun.

“Thank you, buddy. I love you.” His dad hugs him tightly. 

 

***

 

Bonus:

It’s family time and Baekhyun sits stiffly on the couch, feeling unsure of what to do with the absence of Chanyeol since the man is currently in the bathroom. Sure, everything is good and all, but he still doesn’t know what to and not to do when he is near the boy, because oh hell, the boy might change his opinion anytime he wants.

Sehun notices it, of course. He notices the hesitance of the man whenever it’s only them. To erase the awkwardness, Sehun holds onto the man’s hand before he thinks better. Hmm, not enough. He crawls across the couch and sits on the man’s lap, getting comfortable.

“Um, Sehun?” Baekhyun calls softly, unsure. The boy looks up, “Can you cuddle me? Dad rarely gives me cuddles.”

Hit with so many feels, Baekhyun squeals and hugs the boy tightly, rocking him left and right.

“Why you are so adorable, baby,” Baekhyun mutters, burying his face into the boy’s hair. Sehun makes a face because he doesn’t like being called adorable, but for the man, he will let him.

“I’m back! Let’s start the mov- eh?” Chanyeol’s jaws drop open when he finds his lover cuddling his son.

“What’s happening here?” He questions, but no one gives him any answer. Baekhyun is too busy cuddling the boy and Sehun is laughing in little squeaks because he is feeling ticklish.

Chanyeol puffs his cheeks, pouting for that ignorance. But then again, he wouldn’t want it in any other way. Seeing Baekhyun gets along with Sehun brings a certain happiness level to his heart.

Without wasting any more time, Chanyeol jumps into the couch to join them, accidentally bumping his head against Baekhyun’s.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun grunts in pain, holding his forehead. Chanyeol grins in guilt. “Sorry.”

Sehun huffs at that. “Dad!!” The boy goes to tend to Baekhyun’s wound instead of him and Chanyeol is pouting even deeper at that. 


End file.
